Story of a female hunter
by Squeegee Beckenheim
Summary: Cassidy's life is thrown upside down when her sister is turned into a vampire and rescued by the Winchesters. Sorry about the bad story title. My first attempt at fan fiction. No slash. Rated T for swearing and very softcore sex scenes and other stuff. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Not finished and on hiatus sorry. Bit of Grey's Anatomy crossover near the end. Supernatural x OC.
1. Hello, Cassidy Hunter

**A Story Of A Female Hunter**

Chapter One: Hello, Cassidy Hunter

My life was normal. Actually, my life was pretty fucking fantastic. I was 22 and entering my last year of university, studying to be a doctor. I had a fantastic mum, amazing friends and a twin sister who I love more than everyone in the world. We were practically inseparable. Even when we left school we when to the same university and studied similar courses so we could be in the same lectures. When we went out partying we always went together and if one met a hot guy we would make sure the other got to meet him too. The only thing that stopped my life from being perfect was my father. My mum didn't like talking about him but if we asked she would spill the beans.

"I met him in a bar when I was 24," she said one night when my twin Liberty and I were bored and curious about dad.

"I was working as a bartender and about 3am. The bar was completely empty and I was almost falling asleep but my shift didn't end until 5. All of a sudden a tall, broad shouldered man walked in. He was older than I was and really good-looking. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Since he was the only person in the bar we started talking. His name was Luke and he had just finished work, even though he was dressed in jeans and a checked shirt. We talked and he would occasionally drop a pickup line or two. We talked for over an hour and I said that I would end my shift soon and if he wanted to come home with me. He agreed and well, you can guess what happened," mum's cheeks flush a dark pink. "He stayed at my house because he said that he lived six states away. About three weeks after meeting him I started getting sick. I went to the doctors thinking it was just a virus I had picked up from the pub but when the results came back I almost died. I had to go home and break the news to poor Luke. As soon as he heard the news he started walked out the door. He said he had another job and being in a family was too dangerous. I think he was just making excuses to leave because he didn't like kids but before he left he gave me a shabby book with nothing but strange, scary pictures and kissed me, saying, 'I really do love you, but I don't want you to get hurt. I have to go. Goodbye Bridget Webb.' And that was the last time I ever saw you're father." We asked her if we could look at the book but she wouldn't let us and told us never to mention it ever again. Of course that meant we had to look at it, so one night while mum was working we looked all through the study until we found an old, tatty leather journal with the initials L. H. on it. We took it back to our room to read it but mum came home and we hid it under our beds. We forgot about it until the night that changed my life forever.


	2. Goodbye, Apple Pie

Chapter 2: Goodbye Apple Pie

It was dark, cloudy day, like pretty much every day in Seattle, my hometown, and Liberty had come home late.

"Where've you been?" I asked.

"None of your business," she grumbled and stomped into our room, slamming the door. I thought this was really strange because Liberty was one of those people who were never angry; she constantly had a beautiful smile taking up most of her face and was always giggling uncontrollably. I walked into the room but she shouted for me to go away. I didn't know what to say because it had never happened before so I just left her to cool down in the room. She emerged two hours later all dressed up ready to go to town.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Oh my god, just leave me alone. Do you have to know where I am 24/7? I'm going out. Goodbye Cassidy Hunter."

Looking back now I wish I had gone with her, but I was scared by her anger, so I walked slowly to our room, feeling rather puzzled. I walked over to the mirror and look at my reflection. Staring back at me was a dazzlingly beautiful girl. I got my looks from my mother but I had piercing blue eyes, which was the only thing apart from our height that stopped Liberty and I from being identical. She had bland grey eyes and she was always jealous of my eyes. I had pale, flawless skin and shoulder length blonde hair that I had never dyed. My sister was really into twilight and dyed her hair black and pink and blue and a range of other strange colours. Mum didn't like it but it made it easier to tell us apart, especially when Liberty started wearing blue eye contacts that made her eyes the same colour as mine. I liked my looks and the only makeup I wore frequently was eyeliner. I was also extremely tall for my age and was a good ten centimeters taller then Liberty and I was '5 "10. I was skinny and had long, thin legs that meant I was always asked to model clothes for the kids in my fashion design class in high school. The boys were always after me because of my looks but I saw boys as a distraction because in a school I was a nerd. The boys used to call me Mary. I studied hard because of my dream to become a doctor. I love challenges and being a doctor just seemed perfect. After look at myself in the mirror for about five seconds I suddenly let out a sort of battle cry and launched myself into the bed landing with a thud, sending dirty clothes flying across the room. I lay on my bed and watched my stick of eyeliner that had just been flung of my bed, roll under my bed. I reach under my bed and grabbed it, but as I did my hand collided with something hard. I pulled out the eyeliner and threw it onto my desk, then reached under the bed again and pulled up a dusty, travel-worn book.

"Hey, I forgot this was here!" I said, and then blew the thick layer of dust off that had collected on the cover. I decided if Liberty could do stuff without me, I would read this without her. Mum was asleep so she wouldn't walk in and catch me. Feeling like a rebel, I opened the front cover. The first page had 'if lost, return to Luke Hunter. 523-555-4017.' The following pages contained creepy sketches of creatures like vampires and werewolves and then scribbled next to it characteristics and how to kill it. I thought it was a storybook though it had the contacts for people called 'hunters' in the back. I sat on my bed for two hours, entranced by the book in my hands. I memorized each monster and how to kill them. I don't know why but I just felt drawn to the miniature pictures on the pages. It was about 1 am when I heard Liberty come home, waking me with a start. It was completely dark in my room and I realized I had fallen asleep with the book resting on my face. It smelt like alcohol, smoke and bars. I sat up and rubbed my head and yawned. Slipping silently out of my room, I went to talk to Liberty but couldn't see her in dark living room.

"Liberty?" I whispered, trying not to wake mum. I looked through the house calling Liberty's name until I returned to the living room. I called her name one last time then heard a sound behind me. I turned to find Liberty, only inches from my face, her face covered in dark red blood. I gasped, saying "Liberty, you sca… Liberty? What happened", suddenly noticing the blood.

I watched as she stared straight at me with her cold, grey eyes and her mouth slowly opened into a twisted grin, revealing sharp jagged teeth over her normal ones. I screamed, staggering backwards as she jumped at me. I fell back into an armchair as she lunged at me again. I rolled off the arm of the chair just in time so avoid her deadly blow. I heard a door open footsteps then mum's figure standing in the doorway. She grabbed Liberty off the ground but Liberty turned around and threw mum against the wall, knocking her out. I crawled to the coffee table where the phone was resting and grabbed it. Meanwhile, Liberty had staggered to mum's motionless body and began to rip it to shreds. I almost screamed at the sight of my own twin devouring my mother but I couldn't attract Liberty's attention or else I would be next. I called the cop, and then sat there, watching bits of my mum being spread across the room. Suddenly, a crazy thought hit me. Shape, retractable teeth, eats human flesh. My own sister had become a vampire.

Thinking fast, I rushed into the kitchen, grabbing the biggest knife I could find out of the knife rack but when I turned around, a blood soaked Liberty stood in front of me. Instincts taking over, I swung the blade at her neck but she duck under my arm and push me against the kitchen cupboards, knocking the wind out of my. I kept my grip firm on the knife and swung it again, cutting her cheek, making her stagger. I then put all my remaining energy into one last deadly blow, the knife cutting clean through her neck. Blood splattered all over the room and me and as her head toppled to the floor and so did I. There I lay, in shock, until my senses returned to me. I had just cut my own sisters head off. I suddenly felt sick and sprinted out side, dodging bit of mum as I went. I got halfway down the front path when I just collapsed, my legs no longer able to carry me. I kneeled on the ground, letting out long, painful sobs. My eyes squeezed firmly shut, I heard a loud car pull up and the squeak of unoiled doors. Two sets of heavy, booted feet ran across the road and towards me. If these were more evil monsters, fine, let them have me, but as there reach me I felt a warm hand on my back and a deep voice shout, "Dean! I've got this one, you go check inside."

I heard a second person walk into my house, coming out less then a minute later.

"The vamp's already dead and there's someone spread all across the room." Said a huskier voice from near the front door.

I finally found my voice.

"She came home… and… she was covered in blood… and… I called the police but she had these teeth… and… she ate mum… and… I read in this book to cut her head of so I did and…" I said between deep sobs, finally trailing off at the end and collapsing into the lap of the person holding me.

"Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe. Do you have anywhere safe to go?" Said the man, as he picked me up, trying to steady me. I shook my head, tears running down my cheek, my eyes still squeezed firmly shut.

"Sammy, we'll take her to Bobby's and find a place for her from there." Said the other guy.

"Ok", said the guy called Sam, "go to you room and grab what you need and hurry, the cops will be here soon."

I was scared and shaking but I nodded and ran inside. I dived into my room and grabbed out all the suitcases I owned and emptied my drawers and cupboards into them, empty drawers and boxes littering the carpet. I picked up the cases and walked to the door, then remembered the journal that had just saved my life. I retrieved it from under my bed then took one last look around the room, then closed the door.


	3. Seeya Seattle

Chapter 3: Seeya Seattle

I staggered out of the house, holding all my belonging in my shaky hands. The boys took them and ran across the road as the faint sound of sirens could be heard, breaking the silence of the early morning. The trunk was opened and before my bags were thrown in, the taller man pulled open a false bottom, revealing the biggest collection of guns and knives I have ever seen. They threw in their knives that they had been holding and took out a Colt MK IV series 80 and handed it to me. Too scared to decline I took it in my shaking hands. I had had gun training when I was younger, just to give me something to do, so I knew how to use it. I slid the gun into my bra and climbed into the backseat of the car. I kept silent as we drove through the night and finally calmed down enough to sleep around 3am, listening to the two men in the front talking of monsters and demons and other things I wish wasn't real.

I woke slowly, looking around. I was laying in the back seat of the car, which was now stationery and empty. Now I was calm and thinking straight I realized that it was a black Impala '67 Chevy, a American muscle car. From where I sat I could see a little green solider toy stuck in the ashtray on the door on the other side of the back seat. Resting on me was a thick, travel worn, navy green jacket. It smelt of smoke and alcohol. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door, shivering in the cool morning air. I was only wearing my white nightdress, I had just realized, which had large blood splatters on in. Cold and tired, I slipped on the green jacket, which was warm and comfortable, even if it was way too big for me. I looked around at the scene in front of me. I was in some kind of scrap metal yard, surrounded by rusted, broken cars of all different sizes and colours and builds. In the middle of the yard was large, double level house. I stumbled on stiff legs towards the house, wondering where the mysterious boys were. Had they just abandoned me in a random place? I reach the door of the house, which stood slightly ajar. I could hear voices coming from inside so I snuck through the gap.

The inside of the house was old and run down and smelt of stale whisky. I walked softly, my bare feet tiptoeing across the creaky, weathered floorboards. Following the sound of voices, which I soon recognized belonged to my savior's, I found myself in a tiny kitchen, which connected onto a messy living room full of book selves. There was a fireplace on the far wall and in front of it an old, splintering wood desk and seated at it a man, in his late fifties, wearing a checked shirt; a jacket similar to the one I was currently wearing; an old, faded grey cap and a serious face. His mouth was set in a straight line under a short beard and moustache, his forehead wrinkled in thought. Two familiar faces were sitting on the threadbare sofa in front of the dirty window on the right side of the room. I noticed my suitcases in the far corner of the room, sitting on the dust-covered floor. The three men talked as I quietly crept forwards towards them. The taller of the boys was the first to feel my presents, looking up and seeing me, a smile quickly spreading across his tired face.

"Hey." He said, making the other two men look at me.

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

He nodded to a seat near the desk and insisting I sit. I sat obediently, feeling scared and out of place.

The taller man spoke again, "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my older brother Dean", he exclaimed, tilting his head towards the short haired man beside him, "and this is our uncle, Bobby." He said and the old man smiled slightly. In my head I kept thinking, 'Winchester, where had I heard Winchester before?'

"What's your name?" Asked Dean suddenly.

"I'm Cassidy Lorelai Hunter and last night I killed my own twin sister because she was A FUCKING VAMPIRE!" I shouted suddenly, overwhelmed by all the things that had happened in the past eight hours.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Sam, looking at me with sad, apologetic eyes. "Tell me, how did you know to cut her head off?"

"I found this old journal," I said, standing up and pulling out the book from my suitcase. I dropped it onto the desktop, sending a hurricane of dust flying in all directions. Bobby picked up the journal and quickly flipped through it. "That's a huntin' journal, alright… Where'd you get it?"

"My father gave it to my mother the day he left. What's going on? Are all these things actually real?" I asked, sick of what was going on.

"Yes, and it is our job to kill them all." Replied Dean.

"All of them?"

"Afraid so."

I wiped my face with my hand, trying to take in what I had just learnt. Sam studied me, and then said, "Do you want to go clean yourself up, your covered in blood. The bathroom's right down the hall."

"Yes." I said, slipping silently out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. It was a rather small room, the shower taking up most of it. I took off the thick jacket, and then slipped off my nightdress, stepping into the shower and running the hot water over me. I felt so refreshed, like I had never felt that clean before in my life. I washed my blood stained hair, enjoying the feeling of the warm water running over my weary body. I finally turned of the shower and stepped out, rapping myself in a thick, worn towel. I dressed into a plain white singlet and skinny-leg jeans, putting on my favorite black boots. I dried my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. The girl staring back was very different to the one I had seen just hours before. I had large bags under my eyes and a shallow cut on my forehead, which was stinging from the warm water. I sighed, a deep, long and emotional sigh, then turned towards the door and stepped back into the mayhem and madness of reality.


	4. A New Life

Chapter 4: A New Life

When I returned to the kitchen I found a plate of burnt toast covered in a thick layer of murky jam. With all the craziness I had forgotten how hungry I actually was and ate the pieces quickly and silently as Sam watched me; a look of concern spread across his face. Dean paced up and down across the gritty, kitchen tiles and Bobby sat at his desk, reading through old books and drinking whiskey.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Sam, his forehead wrinkled.

"I can't just go home and forget this ever happened, I no longer have a home and I am in a world full of monsters and unknown dangers. I have nowhere to go and the only people that make me feel safe and I can trust right now are you two."

"Well … She could hunt with us…?" Sam said, looking up at Dean.

"No way! Look at here! She can't go hunting! It's way to dangerous!"

I sat there silent, looking down at the empty plate, which was chipped in some places.

"I want to." I said, really quietly, more to myself then to the boys.

"You _want _to? You really want to kill evil, bloodsucking monsters. Don't you think killing you're sister was bad enough?" Questioned Dean.

"I want to hunt them so no further innocent people, like my sister, can be harmed by them." I argued.

"Fine. We have a job in Oklahoma. You read that hunting journal right?"

I nodded.

"Well, if we said that the victim was found drained of blood, what would it be?"

I thought long and hard, remembering the different creatures in the book.

"Most likely a djinn, being in Oklahoma."

"That's what we were thinking to." Smiled Sam, impressed by my knowledge.

I spied the journal on the table and picked it up, flipping through the pages, not really knowing what I was looking for, just thinking. I landed on the page with the numbers of other hunters. Know looking at it I saw Bobby's contacts in there as well as a Winchester, but it was neither Sam nor Dean. That's were I had heard their name!

"Who's John Winchester?" I asked, pushing the open book towards Sam.

"He was our father." Sam said solemnly. By the why he said it and the use of the word _was, _I knew that he had passed away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, looking sadly into Sam's deep, green eyes.

"It's fine." He said, shrugging it off. An awkward silence fell over the room, broken eventually by Dean, who walked to the table, resting his hands on it and leaning in close to me.

"Well, if you want to be a hunter you're gonna need some training before we leave tonight." He said; a wide smile spread across his face.

I spent the morning with Dean, learning about guns and other weapons, impressing him with how fast I could dismantle, clean and reconstruct my handgun. When I had finished, Sam came in and took me down to the cellar, to a door of pure iron.

"What the hell is this?" I asked; my confused face turned to him.

"It's a demon proof panic room. I'm gonna teach you some self-defense moves, then I'll give you some gear and we can hit the road." Sam said. He opened the door which creaked and groaned under it's own weight. Inside was pretty bare, containing a table, a bed and a lamp, all in a state of misuse. Sam stripped the dirty mattress of the rusted spring bed and pushed the bed outside, leaving the mattress on the floor for padding. He locked the door behind him and turned to me. I had never really noticed before but the two boys were rather good-looking. Dean had short dark hair that seemed to defy gravity and Sam had long, brown hair that fell in waves either side of his face. They were both really tall, Dean being about 6' and Sam being 6'4". I looked at Sam, checking him out. I could see a nice firm chest under his loose shirt. I felt my cheek burn and I quickly switch my glance to my feet.

"Ok, we'll start with a simple fist block. I'm gonna take a swing at you and you need to block it in anyway you can."

I nodded obediently, moving my feet shoulder width apart and raising my hands in front of my chest, my hands clenched. Sam swung his right fist at my head; I ducked under it and prepared for the next swing. He continued to swing at me, getting harder and harder. I ducked, blocked and finally grabbed his hand running around him, holding his arm against his back, pulling him head back with my other hand.

"Give up yet?" I said with a cheeky smile.

"You wish." He replied, ripping his hand from my grip and spinning on his heels. He swung again and I ducked and swung at his stomach, making him double over long enough to get him in a headlock.

"How 'bout now?" I asked breathlessly, peering down at his face.

"Ok. Uncle." He said, laughing.

I let go of him and stood up straight, pretending to brush dirt off my hands, and turned to face the door. Bad move. Sam took me by surprise, grabbing me round the waist and lifting me into the air with one muscular arm. I giggled then put all my weight on my top half of my body, making Sam overbalance and stagger, falling onto the mattress, taking me with him. We laughed together for a while, until I realized I was lying on top of him. I stop laughing and I felt myself blush. Everything seemed to slow down as he smiled at me and leaned in, until I could feel him breath against my cheeks. I closed my eyes and guided my mouth towards him. Suddenly, I heard the door unlocking and Dean's voice calling for us. I quickly rolled of Sam and he sprung up, standing awkwardly as I sat on the mattress, blushing like a beetroot. Dean unlocked the door and walked in, not noticing our guilty faces.

"How's the training coming along." He asked.

"Oh… good, good." Sam and I said over each other, still flustered. Dean's eyebrows rose at our blushing faces. Sam broke the awkwardness by saying, "Ok, I'll go get you a duffle bag to keep you equipment in." He quickly rushed from the room. Dean shot a confused look at me.

"What's up with him?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing." I said, trying not to sound suspicious. Sam returned with my bag and I busied myself putting various weapons into it whilst Dean told me how to use them and what they killed. When we went back up the stairs, Dean took my bag to the car. We all got ready to leave on the trip. Oklahoma was hundreds miles from where we were and it would take about thirty-six hours to get there. As the boys got in the car I slipped silently into the backseat, my cheeks still warm. Bobby patted Dean hard on the back and said, "Call me if you don't die."

Dean chuckled and said, "I'll try not to."

The Impala's engine burst into life with a mighty roar of the V8 and we were off.


	5. On Route to Oklahoma

Chapter 5: On Route to Oklahoma 

The trip was long and Dean was a scary driver. He drove fast and narrowly missed many collisions. I was silent for the first hour or so but I eventually came out of my box, talking and laughing and singing along to Dean's music, which was all 'mullet' rock. Sam said I was a good singer and Dean laughed at my face, which slowly turned bright red. Every hundred miles or so we would stop for gas and stock up on sweets and other junk food to keep us going. We drove all through the night. Dean swapped with Sam at 11pm so he could get some sleep. I road shotgun with Sam while Dean slept in the back seat.

"You've got to stay wake with me. Ok?" He yawned around one o'clock.

"Ok." We talked about our lives and things we had left behind.

"I was a hunter when I was younger," said Sam, "but as I grew, I wanted to go to university, to have a normal life. It was going great, I had a beautiful girlfriend, Jessica, and set to get a full ride."

"But?"

"But one night, Dean showed up," Sam pointed behind him at Dean, who was snoring softly in the back, "saying that dad was missing and we needed to find him. I went to dad's last case and killed the evil bitch, a woman in white, and when I got home, Jessica had been killed by a demon." Sam said, his words full of misery.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry." I said, feeling horrible.

"Don't worry, it taught me a valuable lesson. If there is one thing you have to learn when you're a hunter is that you can't love anyone. Love is you're weakness."

Hearing this was like a stab to the heart. I looked down sadly.

"You can't love? That must be lonely." I said, my disappointment obvious.

"Yeah, it is…" Sam said looking sadly at me, "But sometimes you can't help you feelings." We smiled at each other until we were disturbed by the sound of a car horn. We both turned to see that the Impala was on the wrong side of the road and a car was heading straight for us. I squealed and Sam wrenched the steering wheel, managing to get the car back to the right side of the road before disaster struck. Once the shock had worn off we started laughing uncontrollably, and Dean continued to sleep peacefully, despite almost dying.

"You drive as bad as Dean does!" I giggled, trying to get my breath back. My hand was resting on the console, near to Sam's hand, which was on the gear stick. Sam's hand slowly slid from the stick and over the top of mine. His hands were warm and made me feel safe. I turned my hand over and placed it in his, squeezing it. We sat silent like this until 5am, when we heard Dean wake. We quickly pulled our hands apart, blushing.

By lunchtime, we had arrived in Oklahoma. We pulled up at the cheapest hotel. Searching through my duffle bag I found a box that contained a fake credit card that stated my name was Squeegee Beckenheim, and a range of fake badges, including a fake FBI badge. We paid for a room using my new credit card and put together a battle plan.

"Last week, four people went missing and the week before that three. They were all found in a dumpster on main street. We need to find where the djinn is keeping them while he drains their blood." We suited up and each went out, questioning victims' families and looking at the bodies in the morgue. I examined the most recent victim, Gypsie McCall, who had a mark on her neck where a needle had been stuck in and her blood drained. I found the dumpster that all the bodies were dumped in and assessed all the surrounding buildings. They all seemed pretty normal to me. I walked along the street, looking for anything strange about them. They were all modern buildings with fancy cars parked outside and workers wearing suits except for one. I stopped outside a building three doors down from the dumpster. It was old and made of weathered brick. A rusted sign above the door stated 'F Montgomery Health Clinic. Since 1852.'

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Said a man's voice in front of me, startling me.

I looked down from the sign to see a tall, skinny man standing over me, his drawn face stretched into a forced smile. He wore a dusty suit that were faded and tattered at the cuffs. Under the cuffs I could see his long, bone fingers, which were covered in aged tattoos. He was in his fifties and clutched in his tattooed hands was a chipped old walking cane, it's tarnished silver handle resembling a snake.

"Oh, h-h-h-hi." I stuttered, struck by his startling appearance.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Ferris Montgomery. How may I assist you?"

"Hello, I'm special agent Sarah Beldel" I flashed my fake FBI badge then returned it to my pocket, "and I'm investigating the deaths of the seven people discovered in the dumpster down the road. Have you seen or heard anything strange around the weeks of their discoveries?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, no. This part of town is quiet during the night and not many people live in these parts. Mostly just shops and offices along here."

"Ok, thank you. Nice meeting you."

I held out my hand and he released the walking stick with one hand and clasped it over mine, shaking it heartily. I smiled falsely and continued down the street, back towards the Impala, which was waiting outside the City Library where Sam was researching other deaths that had occurred throughout time to see if there was some sort of pattern. Dean was still talking to the victims' families around the block. I walked into the library, instantly hit by a rush of cool air, relieving me from the outside heat. I walked through to the restricted section where I found Sam, his face almost hidden by a mountain of files and a large computer screen.

"Found anything?" I asked, walking towards him.

Sam looked from up his computer screen. "Yeah, a similar break out of killings happened in 2002, 1992, 1982 and so on, all the way back to 1852. All off them found in the same spot on the same street." He tilted the screen in my direction. On the screen was a picture of an old newspaper report from 1892 reading, 'Man found in alleyway on Main Street. Police baffled at his death.' Underneath was a black and white picture of a dried up body, similar to the ones that were found in the dumpster. Around it were men, all in old-fashioned clothing and looking serious. As I looked at the picture I could feel Sam's eyes wander over me, making it hard for me to breath. I felt flushed as I slowly turned my head; to look were on me Sam was looking. A wave of alarm and excitement rushed over me as I realized where he was staring. He was staring straight at my boobs! I quickly snapped my eyes back to the screen, distracting myself from his gaze. Suddenly, something in the picture caught my eye.

"Sam, can you zoom in on this picture." I inquired.

"Sure." Sam said, completely oblivious to the discomfort he was causing me. I pointed at a face in the background and he zoomed in on it. I let out an immense gasp, as if all the air had suddenly been drained from my lungs.

"There! That looks exactly like Doctor Ferris! It can't be possible! That means he's like 120 years old! But it has to be! Look at his tattoos!" I squeaked, shaking with fear.

"Who?" Sam questioned, a look of utter confusion spread across his face.

"I was on Main Street just then and I was looking at this building and this guy came out and started talking to me, saying he was a doctor and he look EXACTLY LIKE THAT!" I blabbed, pointing a shaky finger at the pixelated face on the screen. At this, Sam whipped out his phone and dialed Dean.

"Dean, I think we've found our guy!"


	6. The Steak Out Begins

Chapter 6: The Steak Out Begins

Back at the hotel, we prepared for the steak out. At midnight we would be breaking into the doctors surgery, and search the entire place. Dean came back with a bottle of blood and put it on the table.

"What. Is. THAT?" I said, disgusted.

"Blood of a lamb. You need a knife dipped in lamb's blood to kill a djinn." Dean said like it was normal conversation.

"I'm not gonna ask where you got it."

"Yeah, you better not."

At ten to twelve, we arrived outside the clinic, all armed with dripping knives. We slipped silently into the hot, still night. The dingy street lamps cast orange shadows over us as we tiptoed into the alley beside the surgery. At the side of the building we found a heavy, metal door that had rusted from age. Sam and I stood guard as Dean picked the old-fashioned lock. We heard it click and we snuck inside, the door creaking as it opened. Inside it was dark and smelt of bleach.

"Ok, we'll split up. I'll go upstairs, Cassidy, you stay on this level and Sam, you look for a cellar or something." Dean said, his voice low. They left me alone in the dark rooms. I started to explore. The rooms look modern and ordinary. Nothing seemed unusual. I walked along the dark, empty corridors, the floorboards creaking under foot. My ears were sharp for any sounds but the building was silent. I reached the end of a hall, finding an old, frequently used door. Cold air was coming from the crack underneath, telling me that it led down stairs. I reached for the handle, stretching my fingers out to turn the knob when a noise came from behind me. I was conscious long enough to spin around to see Doctor Ferris, his eyes and tattoos glowing blue and sparks shooting from his fingertips straight into my forehead. Everything went black.

I woke to find myself in a dark room that smelt like rotting flesh. When my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I found myself chained against a wall. I struggled against my restraints but they just cut into my wrists, sending pain shooting through my body. I screamed but my voice only bounced back to me. I hang there for ages, blood getting drained from my body through a needle, stabbed deep into my neck. I grew weak and my eyes began to blur from blood loss and tears of pain and sadness. After what felt like eternity, I heard the door open. In came the doctor, dragging a lifeless body behind him. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that it was just another stranger but knowing that it wasn't. I heard chains rattle right next to me and handcuffs snap. I did not open my eyes until I heard the doctor leave. I slowly opened my eyes and was filled with dread to see Sam, hanging just like I was, so close to me that I could hear his shallow breaths wasting away.

"Sam? Sam?" I whispered, trembling so hard my chains were rattling. Sam slowly raised his head and tilted it towards me.

"Cassidy! Are you ok?" He said, surprise and dread drenching his low whispers.

"Yeah. How do we get out of here?"

Sam didn't reply, he just smiled and raising his eyebrows cheekily. He wiggled one hand until he could reach it into the sleeve of his other arm, retrieving a small pocketknife from his cuff. He proceeded to use it as a lock pick, until there was a loud squeak as his shackles unlocked. He dropped to the dirty, concrete floor and pulled out the needle from the side of his neck. He stretched out and unlocked my cuffs and I flopped upon him, weak from blood loss. He removed my needle, making pain shoot down my neck, and carried me to the foot of the stairs that lead up to the same door that I was standing at before I was knocked out. Before he could climb the stairs, the sound of a key in the door filled the silence and Sam jumped out of view, running across the room to an old wardrobe that sat, silent, in the corner. He stepped in and pulled me in with him and there we stood, or at least he stood, I leaned against his chest, trying very hard to stay conscious. The tiny space smelt even worse then the room and I figured it was were he stashed the bodies before he threw them in the dumpster. As my head rested against Sam's chest, I could hear his heart beating faster and faster as the footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs. There was an angry yelp as the doctor realized we had gone. Through a hole in the weathered wood I could see the doctor picking things up and throwing them in a fit of rage. I used all my strength trying not to whimper as he through a metal tray at the wardrobe, making a horrible clanging noise that pounded against my weak eardrums. The doctor stamped back up the rickety stairs, smacking his cane against the wall as he went. The door slammed and Sam shoved hard against the wardrobe door, which fell open and I tumbled out, my vision only tiny lights dancing around the dark room. I felt Sam's arms warm scoop me up and carry my limp body up the stairs. I felt the rise of his leg on each stair and I heard the creak of the door, suddenly my eyes filled with the orange light of the streetlamps on the street outside the window. I felt myself turn and then the grip loosen on me, making my heart skip a beat as the sound of Sam gasping filled my ears.

"Jesus Dean! Make a noise or something!" Sam's startled voice whispered.

"You might have been that evil son of a bitch. I was waiting to stab him." Dean replied.

"No we're not him, he left when he found us missing. Come on, we've got to get Cassidy to the hospital. She's lost a lot of blood."

By now the vision had come back into my eyes, yet still blurry, like I was wearing thick glasses. Sam carried me down the hall, with Dean in the lead, until we got to a corner that led to the door outside. We turned it to find ourselves face to face with the djinn, whose face was twisted into an evil snarl. He thrust his hands towards Dean's forehead but Dean ducked, pulling out his knife and fighting back.

"Sammy, run! Take Cassidy to safety!" Dean shouted while fighting off the raging beast. Sam carried me back around the corner and laid me on the icy, wooden floor.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch that did this to you." Sam promised, kissing me on the forehead then charging back around the corner. I lay there; cold, tired and dying as I heard the two brothers and the beast battle it out. Finally, everything fell silent. I heard footsteps walking coming around the corner and look, expecting it to be Sam, but it wasn't. It was the djinn!

I froze with shock. I could not fight him for I did not have the strength and as he grew nearer, an evil smirk spread over his face, I knew I was going to die. But as he leant down before me, I remembered something…

The monster began to speak, "You're such a pretty little thing, such a shame. Maybe I'll eat those boys first nice and slowly and save you for a… special occasion." His voice was scratchy and demonic.

I reached my hand down to my pocket and felt a familiar shape as the djinn stroked my cheek with his long, boney, tattooed fingers. Suddenly seizing the object and heaving it out of my pocket, I thrust it deep into his stomach. It was the knife Sam and Dean had given me with the blade soaked in lamb's blood. The djinn's eyes glowed brighter and brighter. His mouth fell open, gasping for air. He suddenly exploded in a blinding flash of blue light. I slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"Sam. Dean." My voice croaked.

Sam appeared from around the corner, rubbing his head, which was now sporting a painful purple lump. He ran to me, scooping me up in his arms and hugging me.

"You did it! You killed it!" Sam voiced was muffled from being buried in my neck.

As he pulled away I smiled weakly and said, "Yeah, I guess I did."

Sam carried me back around the corner were we found Dean lying unconscious, slumped against the wall. Sam kicked his leg and called his name until he came to. He had a black eye and blood was trickling over his hair from a cut on his head.

"Come on, we got to get out of here!" Sam shouted and he ran outside, back into the warm, humid night. He made it to the Impala and laid me in the backseat.

"I'll get you to the hospital, it's gonna be ok. Just stay with me. Can you hear me? Just stay with me." Sam said, his worried face only inches from mine. Safe and happy, I let myself relax, falling into an unconscious sleep.


	7. Recovery

Chapter 7: Recovery

I woke in the hospital my body limp and attached to numerous machines and monitors. My whole body hurt and I couldn't see Sam or Dean anywhere. I sat upright but my head spun and I slumped back down. I looked at the clock on the wall, which read 10 o'clock. Out side the window the sun was shining bright and hot on the car park below. I groaned and rolled over, feeling sick and scared. A nurse entered less then five minutes later.

"Ah, you're awake! You have some friends that just got out of treatment who want to see you. Two men?" The nurse asked.

Relief flooded through my body.

"Yes, I know them." I answered.

The nurse walked off and three minutes later Sam and Dean walked into the room.

"Oh thank god!" Sam exclaimed, rushing to my bedside and scooping up my bruised hands.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here." Dean said and started pulling off the wires attaching me to the monitors. I slid out of bed and tried to stand but I collapsed and Sam caught me, picking me up and carrying me out. The doctors shouted and tried to stop us from leaving but Sam and Dean barged their way through. They jumped into the Impala, angry nurses on their heels, and sped off, the tyres screeching.

Back at hotel, Sam laid my fatigued body on my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel into a deep sleep. When I woke again the sky was growing dark. I got up on wobbly, weak legs and went to the bathroom, washing my pale face under the cool water in the basin. I walked out of the bathroom and turned towards the dining area, when I found myself looking straight at a serious faced man, about the same age as the brothers, who was wearing a suit and blue tie with a brown, floor length trench coat over the top.

"Hello." The stranger said, no emotion on his face.

"W-w-who are you?" I stuttered, afraid that he was another monster.

"I'm a friend of the Winchesters. My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord." The man said, holding out his hand for me to shake it.

"Angel?"

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I'm Cassidy. I'm hunting with Sam and Dean." I said, finally taking his hand and shaking it carefully.

Dean appeared around the corner and upon seeing him, hugged him.

"Cas! What are you doing here? We haven't seen you since the big uprising in heaven!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well, that's because I was stopping the uprising." Castiel said monotonously.

Dean laughed but Castiel just stared into space.

"What did you come here for?" Dean asked him.

"I need an alpha." The angel said.

"You want us to bag you an alpha?" Dean pronounced, like he was joking.

"Indeed. Thirteen angels have been kidnapped by the alpha wraith and locking in Purgatory. I need to free them because they hold important information that may or may not include the whereabouts of god." Castiel said, seriously.

"What is an alpha?" I asked, confused.

"An alpha is like the first of its kind and it's their job to make more." Dean explained.

"Call me if you find it. And remember, this is urgent. " Cas said and with a sound of fluttering wings, he was gone.

"Sammy?" Dean yelled behind him.

"What?" Replied Sam's sweet voice.

"Do some research into were an alpha wraith would hide. Cas is going after it."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I am going out to find me some ladies!"

"Lazy prick!" Sam shouted at Dean as Dean walked out the door.

I laughed and walk over to Sam, who already had is laptop out, ready to research.

"I'm gonna go have a shower and leave you to work in peace." I said, collecting up some clothes from my bag. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I undressed and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water run over my hair and body, washing away the fear and pain of the night before. I wondered about my life before hunting. What would my friends be doing right now? Were they worried about me? Did they think I was dead? How much university had I missed? I washed my hair and thought about it. Then I realized; I could never go back to that life. Not after what I had seen and what had happened. I couldn't live a normal; apple pie life knowing that what happened to my sister could happen to anyone. It is my responsibility to stop that from happening to other innocent people.


	8. The Best Mistake

Chapter 8: The Best Mistake

I got out of the shower and dressed into some undies and a bra and an old university t-shirt that was too big for me, so it hung off me untidily, and a pair of worn, faded jeans. I blow-dried my hair, took a final look at myself in the mirror and walked out.

In the dining area I found Sam, busily researching on his laptop. I walked past him and opened the cupboards, which were full of complimentary hotel food.

"Hungry?" I asked Sam, looking at him over my shoulder.

"Starving!" He replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

I took out few ingredients and cooked up a simple plate of pasta with sauce. I place one plate down next to Sam and took mine over to the couch facing the table.

"Found anything?" I said, making small talk.

"Not really, just a whole bunch of dead ends." He said, closing the laptop, pushing it aside and beginning on the pasta, "mmm, this is really good."

"Thanks!" I said blushing.

"Hey, I've done as much research as I can bare, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that would be nice!" I said enthusiastically.

He joined me on the couch and I flicked on the wide-screen TV. All the movies on were mostly cheesy, gory or sappy but we eventually settled on watching Love Actually. Yes, it isn't exactly the movie you would watch when you snuggled up with a super hot demon hunter… but I guessed it would have to do. When we had finished the pasta, I snuggled close to Sam, my head resting on his chest. Sam rested his chin on the top of my head and stroked my freshly washed hair with his long fingers. Soon we completely forgot about the movie and just talked to each other, the TV becoming just a noise in the background.

"Did you like your old life better or do you prefer it here with us?" Sam asked.

"I guess in my old life I felt much safer not knowing about the evil creatures that lurk in our everyday world are real but being a hunter has shown me there is more to life then working. I always worked hard to become a doctor so I could save peoples lives, but hunting does exactly the same thing and it's not as much work, even if you almost die. I like it here with you better than anywhere else in the world." My voice was barely a whisper as I talked and when I had finished Sam looked at me with his piercing green eyes. He leant forwards and closed his eyes and pressed his soft lips on mine. I smiled and my eyes closed. He pulled away but I pulled myself up and leant towards him. We kissed on the couch and I felt his warm hands rest against my ass. They slowly slid upwards, slipping under my shirt and wandering across my rib cage. At this, my instances took over and I grabbed at the base of his t-shirt and tugged it over his head. He had a perfect six-pack hidden underneath and above his left nipple an anti-possession pentagram was tattooed. Sam's strong arms pick me up as clung hold of him and he lay me on his bed, our mouths still pressed together. He ripped my shirt off and rolled onto the bed, pressing my body against his. His warm hand slid up my back and undid my bra, tossing it behind me. I kissed him, my tongue inside his mouth, my hand tugging at his soft hair. His hands then slid down to the buckle on my jeans and pulled them off, letting them fall to the ground at the foot of the bed. I undid his pant as he slipped of my underpants. I groaned with excitement and I lay on top of him. He pulled off his underpants and ran his hands through my hair, still kissing me and then he turned off the light.


	9. The Morning After

Chapter 9: The Morning After

I woke the next morning; tired and sore but full of happiness and love. Rolled over and wrapped my arms around Sam's warm body.

"Good morning." I whispered into his ear and kissed it.

Sam smiled, his eyes still closed. "Good morning babe."

We kissed each other again but were interrupted by Sam's mobile receiving a text. Sam felt around the bedside table until he found his phone and studied the message on the small screen.

From: Dean Winchester

Subject: Wake up.

Received: 8:36am

Wake up. I'm gonna be back in ten minutes.

Had fun last night ;)

Sam snapped his gaze over to the clock on the wall that read 8:45.

"SHIT!" Sam yelled, "Dean's gonna be home any minute!"

Before we could do anything, the door was unlocked and swung open. Dean casually walked through then stopped dead when he came across Sam's bed were he and I lay, red faced and naked and realized the room was covered in discarded clothing.

"What the FUCK?!" Shout Dean.

The rest of the day Dean ignored us as we packed up ready to head back to Bobby's. The second trip wasn't as fun. Nobody talked and Dean turned the music up loud to cover the awkward silence. The trip seemed to drag on forever. Dean finally stopped the car at 12:57pm and got out.

"You drive. I'm tired." His said, his voice stiff and pissed off.

I climbed into the passenger seat and Dean flopped into the backseat. Sam slid into the divers seat and we were off again. When we were sure that Dean was asleep we started talking.

"That could have gone better." I said, talking about Dean reaction.

"Yeah. Most of the time he doesn't react like that. I don't know why he freaked." Sam said, confused.

"Hmm, but umm…" I look at Dean, to make sure he was still fast asleep and snoring until I continued, "Was I good?"

"Wha…? Yeah. Of course. Why do you ask?" Sam asked, turning his head to look at me. His eyebrows were raised in confusion.

"Because… it was my first time." I whispered, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Oh. Umm, yeah. It was good." Sam said, smiling. I smiled back.

We arrived back at Bobby's the next day around midday still in silence. The tension still hung around us at Bobby's while we were tracking down the alpha. That night I was sitting in the living room reading. Bobby had gone to bed and Sam was out to get food and supplies, leaving Dean and I in the same room alone. He ignored me, mumbling to himself and studying the computer screen. If I tried to instigate conversation, he just either nod or grunt. Eventually the silence drove me nuts and a cracked.

"What is you problem?!" I shouted, slamming down my book.

"Excuse me?" Dean shouted back.

"Ever since I slept with Sam you've been all shitty."

"Well Sam shouldn't have done that, he knows that he shouldn't get his feeling mixed up with work."

"But you're shitty at me too. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You shouldn't have let him fall in love with you!"

"How is that even possible? Wait… I know what's up. You're jealous! You can stand that your little brother got me into bed before you did! Why didn't I see this before?" I slapped myself on the forehead sarcastically.

"No." Dean replied but he was a terrible liar.

"Uh, how could I say this? You liked me but Sammy got me in into bed first and now you hate us! It's so obvious!"

"NO!" Dean yelled.

At that moment Sam walked in, carrying paper bags full of food. He was confronted be the sight of Dean and I scowling at each other, our faces red with anger.

"What's going on?" Sam said, his words full of confusion.

"Nothing!" Dean shouted, a little to loud to be truthful. He got up and stormed upstairs. I hung my head and my eyes blurred with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam said, running over and hugging my shaking shoulders.

"It's all my fault Dean won't talk to you. I should never have left home." I cried, tears flowing down my face and falling into lap.

"No. I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with you."

I looked up and smiled through the tears, "but sometimes you can't help your feelings."

Sam laughed his sweet, sexy laugh and I smiled.


	10. The Alpha in Iowa

Chapter 10: The Alpha in Iowa

We stayed at Bobby's for almost a month, tracking down the alpha. We thought we'd never find it until I woke one morning to Sam crashing into my room and shouting, "Wake up! We found the alpha. We gotta go now!"

I groaned.

"Come on Cas, rise and shine." Sam said, shaking me.

"No rising, no shining." I grumbled.

"Come on! We gotta go!" He repeated and pushed me off the bed.

I screamed and hit the floor with a loud thud. I lay on the floor and pulled the finger at Sam.

"I hate you."

Sam laughed and walked out.

I ran downstairs five minutes later, fully dressed and packed. We bailed in the Impala again and this time headed to Iowa. The trip wasn't as long but the tension was still high and for some reason I felt really sick. I just put it down as travel sickness. By the time we got to our new hotel room in Iowa, I wasn't looking so good.

"Cassie, you have to stay home. You look terrible." Sam said, laying me in bed and tucking me in.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to help you catch the alpha." I said, trying to get up but Sam held me down.

"No. Dean, Castiel and I can take care of it. It dangerous and you're too sick to fight. Stay in bed. Castiel will come and check on you every hour or so, and I'll call you when we're done."

And with that, Sam and Dean disappeared out the door, leaving me alone.

As promised, Castiel appeared once an hour and asked me how I felt. And every time I said, "Like shit."

By about 3pm, I was feeling better and started calling Sam and Dean to help them if they need any information. I hated being there; doing nothing while the boys risked their life. I felt so helpless. I walked up and down the room, I went shopping, I baked a cake but I still felt fidgety and couldn't sit still. Finally at 10pm, Sam called me saying that they had got the information they needed and would be coming back and in the morning they would try and crack into purgatory. Happy that they were safe, I went to bed.


	11. A Big Mistake and a Bigger Choice

Chapter 11: A Big Mistake and a Bigger Choice

I woke suddenly. I sat up and looked around. Sam and Dean were sleeping peacefully. I smiled at Sam's peaceful face. I suddenly felt sick again and ran to the toilet. When I came out I looked at the clock. 1:57am. I sat on my bed, thinking. What had I done to get sick? Was it food poisoning? I sat for almost ten minutes then a thought so scary hit me that I gasped out loud.

"Oh my god", I said to myself, "I know what's wrong."

I slipped on my coat and slid silently outside. The pavement was cold and damp with dew. I jogged across the streets, the cold air beating against my face. I ran until I found the 24-hour Wal-Mart just a few blocks from the hotel. I stood outside, trying to convince myself that it wasn't true and I should just go back but I took a deep breathe and walked inside. The air-conditioning was cold and sent shivers down my spine. A bored and tired looking teenage girl was at the front checkout, listening to loud rock music through her headphones to keep herself awake. I turned my back on her and walked through the aisles, looking for what I was looking for. I was scared, tired and cold but I wouldn't be able to sleep until I know it wasn't true. I finally found the right aisle and walked along it until I found what I was looking for.

A pregnancy test.

Nervous and shaky, I picked one up, took a deep breath, and walked to the front counter. I put it down on the checkout and the teenager raised her eyebrow at me. She scanned it and I paid her with change that was in my coat pocket. I took the test and shoved it in my pocket. As I walked off the girl sneered and said, "Good luck."

I ran back to the hotel. The boys were still fast asleep and didn't notice my absence. I put the test on my bedside table and sat on my bed, staring at it. I was a coward. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be a mother. Finally, I took a deep breath, grabbed the test and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I leaned against the door, breathing hard, scared out of my wits, my eyes blurred with tears of fear. I pushed myself off the door and walked to he toilet, sitting down. I slowly, timidly, followed the instructions on the box. I finished and the result showed up. I closed my eyes; butterflies the size of cows fluttered in my stomach, making me feel queasy. Breathing hard, scared as shit, but somehow feeling brave, I opened my eyes. Two little pink lines stared back at me.

Oh fuck.

I woke the next morning hoping that I was all just a really fucked up dream, but as I sat up I saw the jacket I was wearing lying over the back of the chair were I had discarded the earlier that morning. I squeezed my eyes shut, a tear slipping out and sliding down my cheek.

"Why me god?" I preyed silently in my head, "Why me?"

I turned over and saw Sam and Dean sleeping contently. Sam's hand was hanging over the side of his bed and our beds were so close that I reached out and held his warm hand in mine, hoping that it would make me feel safe but I just made me feel cold and empty inside. What was I going to do? Tell him? Run away like my father did? Stay quiet? I suddenly really missed Liberty. If something like this happened, I would always ask her. But right at that moment, I had no girls to ask advice from, just a bearded drunken, a sleazy big brother, a father-to-be and an angel in a trench coat. What the fuck was I going to do?! As I looked at Sam's face, overwhelmed with feeling, I made my final decision. If I told him the truth, he would get up and leave, just like my own father had done 22 years ago. I couldn't bare living without him. So that was my choice, I would lie. He could never know.

The boys woke and dressed, getting ready for the big break-in to purgatory.

"I'm coming with you today and you can't stop me." I said to Sam and Dean.

"No." Sam said but I shouted over the top.

"Yes! I can't just sit here while your risking you life out there. I'm coming with you!"

"Fine!" Yelled Dean, "but Castiel has to figure out what's wrong with you first.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine!" I bellowed but the boys weren't convinced. Castiel appeared next to me, making me jump.

"I'm never gonna get use to that." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm still not use to it." Dean admitted.

"Come on." Castiel said, raising his hand to my head.

"WAIT!" I shouted nervously. Castiel's hand stopped midair. "Can we do this somewhere private?"

All three of them looked at me with confused looks, except maybe Castiel, whose face seemed to stay with no expression at all, like it always did, but agreed to give me some privacy after looking at my generally scared face. Castiel tapped my forehead with two fingers and I felt the whole world evaporate in a whirl of dazzling colours and confusion. My feet finally found the ground again seconds later as I found myself alone with Castiel back in Bobby's panic room.

"Don't worry, Bobby is away fighting a werewolf right now so he has no need for this room." Castiel explained as if he had read the confused thoughts that were running through my head, "May I proceed with the examination."

"There is no need, I know what's wrong with me." I said, knowing he could probably read the thoughts in my mind anyway.

"What?"

"I-I-I can't tell anyone." I stammered, scared.

"I'm an angel, if you cannot trust me with a secret, well… you cannot trust anyone."

"I don't think I even trust myself with it."

"I'm going to find out one way or another." He said, raising his hand to my head again.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll tell you." I admitted. I mean, what's the point of running if the guy chasing me had wings and a halo.

"I-I'm… I'm pregnant." I finally spat out.

For the first time since meeting Castiel, I finally saw a hint of an expression on his face for a split second, the expression of surprise, then his face returned back to plain.

"Who is the father of this child?"

I took a deep breath, and whispered, "Sam."

"Oh gracious." Cas said.

"Gracious indeed." I said sarcastically. "Please don't tell him. I beg you. Please."

We returned to the hotel again, Sam and Dean standing in the same place they were when left.

"So?" Dean said.

"Just a virus. It's fine. She can hunt with you." Castiel lied.

"Ok! Let's go!" Sam exclaimed and all four of us walked out the door.


	12. Follow Me into the Dark

Chapter 12: Follow Me into the Dark

We drove through town, the Impala's wheels squealing over the rubbish covered streets. We parked outside an old rotting, abandoned warehouse at 10 o'clock and all piled out. Dean opened the trunk and threw each of us a pure silver knife. Then we all strutted inside like we owned the joint, our silver knives glinting in the morning sunlight. Inside, the warehouse was cold and gloomy. Surprise hit us as our eyes slowly adjusted to the dark; three walls confronted us, each with a rotting, wooden door occupying it. I could tell the boys were thinking it was a big empty space and a symbol on the wall that opened up to purgatory or something like that.

"This is gonna be a bitch to search." Dean uttered, walking toward the door directly in front of us and turned the handle. Locked. He took a step back and in one muscular strike, he swung his leg up and kicked the door. Instead of breaking the lock, which is what he had intended to do; his foot went straight through the wood, which had been, over time, eaten away by termites. Sam and I were bent over double laughing as Dean hopped around, one foot stuck in the hole in the door.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled.

Castiel, who had somehow managed to keep a straight face the whole way through this incident, walked over to Dean and pulled hard on his shoulders until Dean's foot popped out of the hole and Dean overbalanced and tumbled to the floor. Which caused me to fall over laughing, harder then I could've ever remembered doing, and Sam was gasping for air.

"Thank you, Castiel. At least someone cares about me." Dean spat, getting up and shooting a dirty look at Sam and I who were crying by this point.

"Actually, I would have laughed but no feelings, remember?"

"Oh, shut up."

Sam and I finally collected ourselves and could breathe again. Dean was so mad with the door that he stomped outside, opened the boot of the Impala and grabbed out an axe and full on massacred the wood until nothing was left but splinters and the two bent hinges.

Through the door was identical to the room we were standing in, three by three meters with a wooden door on all three walls.

"Go grab yourself a axe you two and choose a door, and Cas, you can do your angel thing." Dean said.

Sam walked out and grabbed two axes, passing one to me. I chose the door on the right and Sam, the one on the left. I swung the heavy axe and it lodged itself in the door, making an ear-piercing crunching noise fill the room. Once I had made a hole big enough for me to fit through, I squeezed through the gap and into the dark room beyond. Once again, the room was the same, except that there was no door on the right because it would lead outside. I headed to the door to the left and bashed it open. Then forwards, then right, then left, then forwards. I continued on, sick and completely lost, bashing down over twenty doors until I finally came to a metal door to my right against a dark brown plaster wall. I heard a door getting struck behind me to find Sam's face appear through an axe-made hole in the door.

"I found something." I said.

Sam slipped through the gap and walked toward the door.

"Whoa, I wonder where that goes!" Sam exclaimed.

"Only one way to find out." I winked at him sleazily.

I reached forwards and pushed the door open. A cold rush of air crashed over us like a wave of the ocean.

A rotting wooden staircase was all that could be seen, the rest of the space was swallowed up by darkness.

"Ladies first?" Sam joked.

I threw him a look that said, 'you gotta be kidding'.

"No? Ok, I'll go first then." Sam said, stepping down on the first step of the stairs.

Each step groaned under our weight as we walked down the staircase. It got darker and darker until we heard the door slam behind us and we were left in complete black. With a horrible crack, the step I was standing on snapped in two and I fell forwards, colliding heavily with Sam, who caught me just in time. He steadied me and pulled a flashlight out of his jacket pocket. A beam of blue light filled the space to reveal an empty room. There was nothing there except for archway at the very end of the room, which was about fifty meters away in the darkness. On the wall beside us was a large light switch and on the roof a single bulb. I flicked the switch but it didn't really help. It cast a faint yellow glow on the room, reflecting of puddles of water that resided on the floor but darkness still remained in places the light could not reach. Gloom lurked in the corners and hid the exit on the stairs from view. We trod carefully down the last steps but the last one gave way on me again and I fell on Sam again, this time making him over balance and fall to the dirty concrete floor.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

Sam just smiled up at and leaned in to kiss me but I rolled sideways and stood up awkwardly. I loved him and I wanted him so bad but the more I let him touch me, the more I'd fall in love and the more it would hurt if he left me because of the baby. I blinked back tears and walked away from Sam, who was slowly getting up, looking hurt.

"Come on! Dean's not here, nobodies watching." Sam said, walking towards me.

"No. I-I…" I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"What's wrong?" Sam said, his expression switching to worry.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night. Come on, we should check out this archway." I said, stepping away from him and walked over to the other side of the room, hiding my teary eyes from Sam's view. Sam tilted his head in confusion but followed me to the archway, which was so big it almost took up the entire back wall. The air coming from within it was foul and almost unbearable. It smelt of rotting flesh and was stale and thick. We shone the flashlight into the space but there was no walls, floor or ceiling. It was like a giant hole or portal of darkness.

"Wonder where it leads? Purgatory, maybe?" Sam said, running his hand along the detailed carvings on the arch. It was vines entangling wolves and demons and gargoyles ripping apart humans. Full skulls and skeletons were carved into the ivory with exquisite detail. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"It is, isn't it" Said a voice behind us.

We wheeled around with faces frozen in fear to see a lady, dressed in a neat suit and tie and her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. She wore small, rectangular glasses and she kind of reminded me of a lawyer.

"I carved it myself. Took me four years. Unfortunately, no one is alive long enough to admire the shear detail I put into it. It's a shame really." The lady said, pulling a sarcastic sad face. As she came closer to me I could see her face in the reflection in the water on the floor. Her face was twisted, brown and rotting.

"She's a wraith!" I yelled to Sam, who jumped in front of me and shielded me from the path of the wraith.

"Just a wraith? I'm offended! I am _the_ wraith. Don't you recognize me from yesterday, Sammy?" The wraith said, smirking.

"She's the alpha! Where are the angels, you bitch?"

"Oh, sticks and stones, Sammy! You want to find the angels? Go find them yourself!" The alpha said, suddenly leaping forwards, planting her hands into the middle of Sam's chest and shoving, sending Sam and I stumbling back and through the archway. We fell down, down, down, into the darkness.


	13. The Truth in the Darkness

Chapter 13: The Truth in the Darkness

I woke, my eyelids separating to reveal the treetops of a thin forest. The sky was grey, not from nightfall or from cloud cover but the sky just seemed to be that colour. My whole body ached and my head throbbed as if someone was hitting me in the forehead with a hammer. I groaned and rolled over, to see Sam standing about five meters from me, leaning against a tree. His face solemn lit up when he saw me sit up, rubbing my pounding head.

"Oh, thank god! Come on, we gotta find somewhere safe to hide!" Sam rattled and pulled my hurting body upright and dragging me behind him as he ran through the woods.

"Where are we going?" I moaned.

"No idea, but we'll find something as long as we keep moving!" Sam yelled back as we ran breathlessly. We ran until I was sure my lungs were about to burst. My stomach churned with morning sickness, fear and shear exhaustion. Sam stopped running the iron grip he had on my wrist loosened. I pulled it away and rubbed the dark shadow of bruises that had already begun to appear. I looked forwards and saw the strangest building I had ever seen. I was like any other building with a curtained window, a fire place, even a fucking rocking chair, except there was one very important thing missing… a fourth wall. The wall that would be facing us on a normal building was completely gone. But it hadn't been blown of or demolished, it just looked like it was never built!

"In here! It's not completely safe but at least it's a start." Sam said, yanking at my sleeve. I followed him obediently and we just stepped into the house through were the wall was meant to be. The fireplace was already full of wood and a pack of matches sat upon the vintage fireplace that was so big that I could probably fit inside it. Sam flicked a match and threw it onto the wood, which must have been doused in petrol or something because it flared into life straight away. My cold, aching body was filled with warmth but it did not subside the sickness or the fear.

"Sam. Where in hell are we?" I asked as I slumped onto the floor next to the fireplace.

"No, not hell. Cassidy, welcome to purgatory." Sam said, sarcastically throwing his hands in the air in a quick shrug.

My body shuddered and I suddenly felt my stomach clench with fear, which was not good, especially when it was already sick from the baby. I ran outside and vomited behind a bush, my throat burning and my eyes watering. I felt Sam's warm hand rub my back as I emptied the contest of my stomach onto the leaved covered path. I finished and fell back against Sam's chest, shaking.

"I thought Cas said you were getting better. He must have been wrong." Sam said; stroking my hair which was sticking to my sweat covered face. In his arms, my thoughts confused by fear, sickness and hormones, I made a decision. I would tell him. We were in mother fucking purgatory of god sakes; he can't walk out on me here. Not like my father did.

"Cas wasn't wrong, he was just lying." I blabbed.

"What? Why?" Sam said, utterly confused.

"Because I told him to. He was going to find out anyway and there was no use lying to him. I haven't got a virus. I just asked him to say that so I could help you hunt."

"So what is wrong with you?"

I took a deep breath. It was hard enough telling Castiel I was carrying Sam's baby, but actually telling Sam was ten times worse. I closed my eyes, gathered my thoughts and let it go.

"Sam. I'm pregnant." I squeaked, feeling salty tears sting my eyes.

"What? You are… I mean you've got… and it's m…?" Sam stuttered and stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, sobbing into Sam's loose t-shirt. "I should have told you and I should have been more careful and I was so stupid to let you fall for me! I'm so, so sorry Sam!"

"No, no, no! It's my fault for having sex with you and not using protection. I should have been more responsible, you're so pure and took all that away from you." Sam muttered into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. We lay there, hugging each other for almost ten minutes, not saying a word when we were interrupted by the sound of rustling bushes. We looked up to see a tall, hooded figure standing over near the trees at the front of the opening, all of the things face was covered except for it's mouth, which was twisted into a creepy grin in the middle of a pale chin. Pitch-black tangles of hair fell beside her black painted lips.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," a girl's wicked voice sung, "dinner and dessert. Isn't that right boys and girls?"

From behind the girls cloak children started to appear. They were all pale and had dark rings around their eyes. The boys had neatly parted hair and the girl's hair were perfect little curls, held out of their faces by sweet, pink headbands. The girls wore lacy dresses of white or pink and socks with lacey frills and smart, shining shoes with small heels while the boys wore miniature suit that had sinister blood stains on them. Each was extremely creepy and each held a different item. Some girls held dolls without heads or dolls heads that were missing eyes or chunks of hair. Some carried teddy bears missing limbs or were cut open and the stuffing hanging out and another had a creepy clown doll in one hand and a knife in the other. One was even holding a human skull and others skulls from other animals like cats and birds. The smallest of them stood in front of the hooded figure and held a small music box, which swung open and flat carousel music played and they all step towards us with the beat.

"Changlings." Sam spat and got up, towering above the little children. As they got closer their faces change; their eyes sinking far into their skulls, their skin cracking and turning grey, their noses no more then slits and their mouths becoming circular and lined with rows upon rows of jagged, barbed teeth. They suddenly sprinted forwards, attacked him, biting and scratching at his body, but he fought back, picking them up but the hair and throwing them into the roaring fireplace, filling the room with the scream of dying children and the smell of burning flesh.

"My babies!" Hooded girl hissed, "Fight back!"

I cowered in the corner, clutching my knees over my churning stomach. Sam was beginning to grow weaker as more and more children flooded into the broken house.

"We're are gonna have to run for it!" Sam shouted at me. I scrambled to my feet and Sam delivered one final blow that knocked over all twelve of his miniscule attackers into the fireplace, which was now filled with smoldering corpses.

"NO!" Hissed the woman and her hood fell back, revealing small, demonic eyes sunken back in her head and her hair was made of wolf hair, the bit I could see before were two tails and they were sewn to the wolf's head which sat upon the pale head. Her mouth opened into a gaping hole lined with teeth and she let out a demonic screech that shattered the room's only window and making Sam and I duck in pain, our hands shooting to our eyes. She stopped and ran towards us but Sam grabbed hold of my bruised wrist and pulling out of the path of the furious monster. We sprinted together, Sam still clutching my arm tight, hurdling small rocks and bushes, the sound of a pissed off beast thundered dangerously close behind us. We stumbled through the woods, tripping over roots and our faces bruised and cut from low hanging twigs whipping against them. The noise from behind us got further away but it did not subside. My legs began to burn and my breath came only in shallow puffs. Ahead, I saw amongst the shadowed tree, a figure, tall and dark. I hoped with all the energy I had left that it was not something that was also out to eat us. As we ran closer I realized it was a male, only a teenager, wearing black t-shirt and ripped jeans, which was patched with dust and dirt. There were rips on the sleeves and a small blood splatter on the collar. That wasn't a good sign. He just stood there as we approached, staring at us. We stared back but continued running, the changling hot on our trail after catching up as we slowed with exhaustion. I turned my head to see the monster, as it was about to pass the boy, when suddenly, the boy stuck his hand out and placed it upon the monsters forehead. The monster screamed and started writhing; it's face flaking off and fire engulfing its sinister body. The smell of burning meat washed over us, making us gag. The boy struggled, blood beginning to run from his nose, his face clenched in pain. The monster finally exploded in a fiery ball, blistering heat so intense that it blew Sam and I off our feet. The boy dropped to the ground, drained of energy. I rolled over and crawled towards him. His face was covered in blood but he was still breathing. Sam joined my side and took one arm each and lifted our unconscious hero to his feet and dragged him along with us. We walked of about ten minutes, not knowing were we were going or what the time was until ran into a jagged cliff face. We looked up, the cliff towering over us to the point that the top seemed to disappear into the cold, grey sky. We walked alone the cliff until we found a clearing and carved deep into the pale, crumbling rock was a dark, sinister cave. All of a sudden, the cloudless grey sky somehow opened up and black inky rain poured down.

"Come on. In here!" Sam shouted, dragging the boy towards the dark, gaping hole.

"Wait! What if there is some evil thing in there?"

"We'll kill it."

"With _what?!_" I shouted over the thundering acid rain.

"We'll think of it if it comes. Come _on_!"

I helped Sam carry the boy through the rain and into the cave, which was called and the echoes made the rain almost deafening. We staggered deep into the cave. I became bitterly cold but the cave showed signs of habitation. We turned a final corner and found a small camp. It had beds made of blood stained cloth and a small campfire.

"Ok, there is defiantly something living here, Sam. It's not safe."

I said to Sam, my eyes full of worry.

"It'll be fine. Come on, help me put this guy down." Sam replied, pulling the boy onto one of the beds. Sam went outside to gather some wood for the fire. I sat down, looking at the mysterious boy. He had thick, black hair that fill over his face in an emo cut and his skate shoes were worn and falling apart from running. I found a part of the cave were a small underwater stream trickled through, proving (hopefully) clean water to the abandoned camp. I collected some up in an empty flask that I had in my jacket pocket. I took the cross necklace that hung around my neck off and placed it in the water and said 'Exorcizo te creature acquae in nomine Deo, patris omnipotentis et in virtute Spiritu Sancti' and with a faint flash of pale blue, the water became clean and pure. Holy water. I placed it against the boy's lips and tipped it back. The boys swallowed it and eyelids slowly lifted to reveal a pair eyes the colour of the sky outside, a beautiful dark grey. He tried to talk but I shook my head.

"Shh, shh. Don't talk, just rest." I whispered.

He smiled and I brushed his soft hair off his bloody face, smiling back.

Sam came back in carrying a large pile of stick and the boy had dozed off back to sleep. Sam lit the fire with his lighter and we sat silently, taking in all that had happened in the two hours, watching the beautiful orange flames flicker and cast a ghostly orange glow over the gloomy cave, warming their tired bodies.

Sam looked down at the boy to double check if he was still sleeping then shifted closer to me and rested a dirty hand on my aching stomach.

"I'm gonna help you through this, Cassidy. I promise. It was my job to protect you when I couldn't even protect you from myself. But I won't fail this time. We are going to get through this together. We are going to get out of here and we are going to have an amazing baby." He paused, then continued, "You're gonna be an amazing mother. I just know it."

I smiled. "And you're gonna be an amazing father."

"I will. I promise." He said, looking into my eyes with a look that made me safe and filled my stomach with butterflies.

Sam wrapped his warm arms around me and squeezed my tight and even though I were stuck in purgatory, pregnant, at risk of being eaten by horrid monsters, had a unconscious stranger laying next me and had no idea were Dean and Castiel were, I felt safe, like everything would be alright.


	14. The Angels of the Darkness

Chapter 14: The Angels of the Darkness

The boy didn't wake up until night had fallen. The black rain still fell but the sky had changed a deep, stormy purple. Bright blue lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the dark, silhouetted trees. I was dozing off leaning against Sam's warm body. I heard the boys moan and roll over. I rubbed my eyes and slipped out of Sam's grip, who had fallen asleep, his head hanging, his eyes closed. I crawled over to the boy.

"Who are you?" The boy said, startled.

"Hey, I'm Cassidy and that is Sam. You saved us from the changling alpha but passed out. How did you do that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You guys ran past and I killed the thing. I'm not so strong in here. This place cuts off my power."

I looked at him confused.

"Oh, I'm an angel. Well, fallen angel technically. My name is Jack. Being cut off from heaven weakens my power. That's why I passed out."

"Oh, well…" I didn't know what to say to this. It took me completely by surprise. Jack laughed weakly at my surprised face.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to the whole angles-are-real thing, im new at hunting." I said, blushing.

Jack sat up, groaning with pain.

"Wait, here." I pushed the flask of water towards him and he emptied it.

"Mmm, holy water. You really know what I like." Jack chuckle.

I laughed to and helped him sit up, holding on to his hand to lift him up. He leaned his back against the wall and sat cross-legged on his bed. I went to pull my hand away but Jacks grip on tightened.

"No, I can't." I said, wrenching my hand out of his.

"Why not? I rebelled from heaven just so I could feel emotion, feelings, anything. And when I saw you running past, your face, your presents, it made me feel something I had never felt before. That's why I saved you." Jack said, his face sad and tired.

"That's really sweet," I said, my face full of thankfulness, "but I'm with Sam. I can't."

Jack looked really hurt and just stared at the ground. I felt sorry for him.

"Hey," I said, brushing his long fringe out of his eyes, making him sigh, "come on, we gotta get out of here. How did you get down here anyway?"

"Well, I was in heaven and I was set the job to protect god. I was one of only four angels who was told the whereabouts of god, and I was the only one not an archangel out of them. The thing they didn't know was that while looking after god, he told me he could give me one feeling, one gift, and I chose love, even though he warned me that it was dangerous and powerful. Unfortunately, this gift would only last for one week. In that week I fell in love with a little orphan girl who prayed at the gravesite of her family every day. She was sixteen and no one wanted to adopt her, to love her. After watching her everyday for four days, I finally came to her as an answer to her prays. We talked everyday after that until the seventh day of my gift, she kissed me. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. But that night the feeling left and I couldn't stand it. So I went to god and asked him to give up my place in heaven for feelings, so I signed a contract and I was to never return to heaven. I still had the angel powers but I could never go home. I went and found the girl and we vowed we would always be together; we would never let anything come between us or hurt us. But I broke that promise. A wraith caught us by surprise and kidnapped us. They said they would kill her if I didn't tell them were god was. I thought they were kidding and said to them that if they were to harm a single hair on her head, god himself would come and smite them were they stood and that I would rather be rot in purgatory then betray my father. I-" Jack began to tear up and his words faulted, "I watched them slit her throat and drain her brain out her neck. It was… the most horrible thing." Jack shook his head, his shoulders were slumped and I saw a small, silver tear that glistened in the firelight, fall from his eyes, which were hidden by his swooping hair.

"I'm so sorry, that is such sad story." I cried; my voice cracked by sadness.

"I was thrown down here and wandered for weeks, sad and alone. Then one day I see you, and you look just like her. Just like my beautiful Rebecca. I just wanted to believe that her soul was sent to purgatory with mine so when I escaped, I could take her with me and keep her soul safe from all evil. I didn't want to fail her again. When I said I saw you and felt something I had never felt before, I felt hope. Hope that she was here with me and not cold and alone." Jack continued, his words full of sorrow and pain.

"I promise you, I will get you out of here and you can go find your Rebecca." I said, drying my tears with my coat sleeve and resting my hand on Jack's skinny leg.

Jack just looked at my with his sad, grey eyes which glistened with tears and said, "I don't trust promises anymore. I don't trust anyone."

Sam woke and Jack introduced himself and as they did I saw a hint of jealousy spark in Jack's grey eyes. I felt horrible for him. His girlfriend just died, can't control his new feelings, had been alone in purgatory for months, and he likes a girl who is pregnant. I had to get him out of here.

"Wait, were are the other three angles that are meant to be down here with you?" I asked Jack.

"I only found one. His name is Raguel and we have been staying in a cave similar to this. If I am not mistaken, this cave has been in habited my more angels. I'm picking up the presents of Remiel and Saraqael. They have stayed here." Jack answered.

"Where is Raguel now?" I asked.

"We were separated two days ago when a wendigo captured him."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Well-" Sam began saying but was cut off by the faint sound of talking coming from outside the cave.

Two, big, dark shadows were cast on the wall and they came closer and closer. Sam jumped up from the place where he had been sitting and hid me behind him in protection. Jack just sat there blissfully, like nothing was wrong.

From around the corner appeared two people, a man and a woman. Both were dressed in respectful clothes and looked like there were in law or something.

"Remiel! Saraqael!" Jack exclaimed, standing and holing his hand out for the strangers to take.

"Jack! You were captured too!" The man said, taking Jack's hand and shaking it heartily.

"Unfortunately, this is true Remiel. Have you found any escape?" Jack asked.

"Yes. We have located the exit but it became dark before we could leave and we needed to find you and Raguel before we left." Said the woman, which I guessed was Saraqael.

"I am here but Raguel was taken by a wendigo. I do not know where he was taken." Jack said gravely.

"Tomorrow we shall track him down. Will you come?" Remiel said.

"I cannot. God clipped my wings. I cannot fly and the powers of purgatory are weakening me. I am not as strong enough to venture out." Jack explained.

"I'll join you." Sam piped up.

"I'll come too." I said.

"No!" Sam forbid, "You can't go out. It's too dangerous for you. You can stay here and Jack will look after you."

"No, I'm fine!" I argued.

"No, you must stay here. You aren't well enough. You are not coming." Sam shouted.

I didn't argue back. There was no use; Sam wouldn't change his mind anyway.

"Ok, we will leave at the breaking of dawn." Saraqael said.

I watched Sam and Jack fall asleep by the fire. The two archangels stayed up, talking quietly in the dark corner of the cave. I lay by the fire, looking at Sam's sleeping face. A tear slipped from my tired eye, ran down my grimy face and fell against the cold, damp rock floor of the cave. He was so amazing, so kind and I was a failure. I had gotten pregnant, I had not protected my sister from getting turned, I had almost got Sam and Dean killed and got Sam thrown in purgatory; yet Sam stays by my side. I didn't deserve him. So why do I feel so happy around him? Had I fallen in love? I couldn't tell, I didn't know what it felt like.


	15. Saint or Sinner?

Chapter 15: Saint or Sinner?

Morning came to the distant sound of screams. Sam awoke and followed the angels, who were already running from the cave.

"Stay here Cassidy. I mean it!" Sam shouted, rushing after the two archangels in pursuit of the sound. Maybe they thought it was Raguel or just another like Sam and I, thrown into here because they stuck there nose into business that was never meant to be trifled with. All went quiet and I was left alone with Jack, who was sitting in the by the smoldering coals, singing to himself with his eyes closed, placing more sticks on the fire until it was roaring again. The cave was quiet and all I could here was his voice. It was amazing! It sounded like Alex Gaskarth! He had the voice of a, well, angel! He was singing Fireworks by Die For You, I recognized. I loved that song. I walked quietly towards him, trying not to make him stop. I sat down beside him, not even noticing how close I was to him and started singing along. He opened his eyes in surprise but smiled when he heard my voice. Everyone I have ever met thinks I'm a good singer, something my sister really hated because she was not as good as me. We sang together next to the flaming fire, warm and close. We finished the song and he stared at me and for some reason, I couldn't look away. He slowly leaned forwards and I froze, not know what to do. I felt his warm breath against my face for a delayed second then his warm, sweet lips against mine. He kissed me there, by the fire, the orange flames warming my cheeks and my heart pounding so loud I swear the whole of purgatory could hear it. He pulled away then raised his hand and ran it through my hair, going back to kiss me again.

"Jack…" I groaned, not minding that I had no control over my feelings right now.

Jack ignored me, sliding his lips from mine and slowly kissing down my ear and neck.

"Jack." I said louder, trying to pull away but Jack push my head back up to his lips and stuck his tongue between my parted lips. It was soft and sweet and I wanted more but this was wrong. Suddenly, I gained full control over my body.

"Jack!" I yelled, pulling away from him with all my force and fell back onto the hard, stone floor.

"What?" Jack said, confused and a little frustrated.

"I can't do this, it's wrong. This is wrong." I said breathlessly.

"Because of Sam?" Jack questioned, jealousy burning in his eyes.

"No, it's not just that."

"Then what?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"Oh, I see how it is!" Jack shouted, his eyes full of hurt and his face red with anger, the fire and blush. "Well fine! I can't stay here with you then!" His dropped to a quiet murmur, "I won't be able to keep my hands off you if I do. Goodbye Cassidy Hunters." He turned and started to walk away.

"No, wait. Stay. Please." I pleaded.

"No!" Jack yelled; picking up pace as he walked towards the door.

I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_; that would stop him from leaving when it just… slipped out.

"Jack! I'm pregnant!" I yelled. This didn't help at all.

Jack stopped short and his head hung. Even though his back was to me I could tell that he was hurt.

"Congratulation." Jack spat bitterly, his voice cracking with sadness and then he walked out the cave, leaving me alone.

I spent the lonely hours by the fire, crying. I was a pathetic, worthless slut. Everyone in my life I ever cared about was either turned into a vampire, ripped to shreds, got cheated for an angel or hated the fact that I had slept with Sam and was now carrying his child. None of this would have happened if I was never born or if I had just had the balls to stop my sister from going out alone the night she got turned. At this point, I really didn't care if a monster came into the cave and ate me alive, at least I wouldn't hurt anyone else. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep, thinking these thoughts.


	16. Nightmare on Cassidy Street

Chapter 16: Nightmare on Cassidy Street

_I woke in a bed. Where was I? How did I get here? I realized it was my own bed back at home, and I could hear Liberty's voice._

_"Come on sleepy head, rise and shine." She sung._

_I sat bolt upright and looked around. Liberty was sitting in the corner. No, not Liberty, not anymore. A vampire now. She was talking to me like nothing was wrong._

_"Come on, get up!" She teased._

_"No. Y-you dead! This can't be real. This isn't real." I said, scared._

_Liberty jumped forwards and sunk her teeth deep into my arm. The pain was so bad I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't shake her off though. I couldn't move at all. _

_"This real enough for you?" Liberty said through chunks of my flesh._

_Suddenly, I realized Sam was sitting on Liberty's bed. _

_"Sam! Help me!" I screamed._

_Sam just smirked at me and walked over to Liberty, kissing her ear and her hair._

_"No." Sam said, his voice full of evil, "Why don't you get you little angel boy to save you. Oh wait, that's right, he left you, because you're nothing but an evil, heartless whore. I will never love you."_

_Tears sprang in my eyes from pain and hurt. Sam started to walk towards the bedroom door, which was glowing with a strange white light. _

_"No Sam! Don't go! I love you! I love you, dammit! Please, come back. Help me!" I screamed through my tears._

_Sam just turned his head to me, looking at me with a cold, hard glare like he was looking at a piece of dirt stuck to the bottom of his boots._

_"I will never love you." he repeated, "Goodbye Cassidy Hunters." _

_He walked out the door and there was a flash of white and he was gone._

I woke to see Sam's worried face inches from mine. I was sweaty and my throat hurt from screaming. Sam's hand was rubbing my back and he was whispering, "Sh-sh-sh, it's gonna be ok."

"Sam. I love you." I half whisper, half moan into Sam's shirt.

Sam looked down at my sweaty, pale face and smiled.

"I love you too."

We smile at each other, his strong and broad and mine weak and painful. He leaned forwards kissed me ever so softly and I could have sworn it was the best thing I had ever tasted. Like nothing would ever be bad again but I knew that was a lie because Jack was gone, I had no idea where Castiel and Dean was and we were still trapped in purgatory. Like Sam could read my mind he pulled away and the worry in his face came back.

"Where's Jack."

"I- ummm… he just… and he was shouting… and I couldn't stop him…" I said, suddenly bursting into tears. God damn my pregnancy hormones making me over emotional.

"Sh-sh-sh." Sam said again in a comforting voice; hugging my tear streaked face against his warm chest. "Calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

"If I do, you have to promise me you won't get mad. At me or at Jack." I stared at him, my eyes glazed with tears.

Shock and confusion struck Sam's face but he promised all the same.

"Ok. You left and I went and sat with Jack by the fire and Jack… he…" I struggled but Sam urged me on.

"He… kissed me." Was what finally tumbled out my mouth.

"He WHAT?!" Sam shouted.

"Don't shout. Please don't be mad." I pleaded.

Sam took a deep breath and the anger drained from his face.

"Ok," Sam breathed. "Continue."

"He wouldn't stop so I shouted at him. He wanted to know why but I couldn't tell him. He got mad and started to leave and it slipped out." I paused.

"What slipped out?"

"I told him I was pregnant, and then he left. He just left." I cried, tears brimming in my eyes again.

Sam hugged me again but it didn't feel as loving and comforting as his other hug had felt. He was mad with me, or maybe with Jack, but I knew it wasn't good. Even if Jack didn't die in purgatory before we find him, I was pretty sure Sam was going to kill him when we found him.


	17. Earth Calling Jack

Chapter 17: Earth Calling Jack

Saraqael and Remiel appear in the cave around nightfall dragging an unconscious man in his late twenties behind them.

They laid him on a bed and began to heal his serious injuries that covered his body from head to toe. He had obviously been tortured for days because some wounds were fresh and still bleeding and some were starting to heal themselves, forming painful looking scabs.

"Is this Raguel?" I asked.

"Yes." Replied Saraqael, "We can't leave until he and Jack are strong enough. By the way, where is Jack?" As she said this she threw a questioning look over her shoulder at Sam and I. I began to stutter but Sam saved me.

"Umm… he ran off. We don't know why. Cassidy and I are going to go out and find him while you heal Raguel. Aren't was Cassidy?" he looked at me.

"Y-yes. Yes we are." I stammered.

We turned and walk out of the cave and looked around. Everything was dark and still. I was scared for Jack because of how weak he was. I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths.

"Cassidy, what are you doing? Oh god, is something wrong?" Sam's voice was thick with worry and I felt his eyes study my stomach, which was luckily still pretty flat.

"No. I am concentrating my energy so I can sense Jack's presence."

Sam's mouth almost hit the floor. "This… works?"

"Fuck knows but it's better then nothing. Now shh!" I hissed.

I stood there and my body went numb and it felt like I was floating, like nothing else was around me. In the west, far in the distance I heard soft singing. Jack's voice! I opened my eyes and the sound disappeared.

"This way!" I shouted, pointing to the west.

"Are you sure?" Sam said skeptically.

"Positive." I said and march of through the dark, misty forest.

We walk until my legs ached and my head spun. We had walked all night and the sky was starting to lighten off, changing back into its usual pale, blank grey. We walked and walked in silence and I knew that Sam was shitty with me. The only sound heard was the sound of leaves cracking under foot and the moan of the trees in the slight breeze. Faintly, so very, very faintly in the distance I heard something. Just a mumble. A whisper. I quickened my pace until I was almost sprinting.

"What is it?" Said Sam, trying to keep up with me.

"Can't you hear it?" I shouted over my shoulder.

"No." Sam laughed. I laughed back and realized how long it had been since I had laughed, remembering how good it feels to just let it all out. The sound got louder and louder until I could recognize the song and I stopped dead. It was Fireworks!

"Can you hear it now?" I said breathlessly, raising an eyebrow at Sam, who had only just caught up and was trying to get his breath back. Ahead was a small stone hut that looked like something a witch would live in. the singing was coming from inside.

"Stay here, Sam. I mean it!" I said forcefully.

Reluctantly, Sam nodded. I walked up to the shack and tiptoes up the small stone steps. I pushed the door to find it unlocked. It opened with a creak of rusty and the singing stopped. The door was fully opened now and Jack jumped out of the pitch-black inside with his hand raised. He lowered his hand midair when he saw me and landed inches from my face, our noses almost touching. I tried to step back but Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me close again.

"No." I said but he didn't listen, planting his lips upon mine, sending electric currents through me. I struggle against him but he was strong and wouldn't let go when suddenly a fist appeared from nowhere, colliding with Jack's jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor. I turned to see the shape of Sam's angry figure in the doorframe, his face red with rage and his eyes full of hate. He stepped towards Jack, who was starting to get up, despite the angry red mark on his cheek. I throw my arm across Sam's path and yelled, "Stop it!"

Jack staggered towards Sam, his fist clenched and ready to fight back. He swung at Sam and his fist collected Sam's eye, making Sam double over, clutching his eye.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the boys looked up at my face, which was burning with anger, my clenched teeth bearing. Sam took his hand away from his eye to reveal that it was already a horrible purple colour.

"Stop it you two! You are worse then schoolboys! You can fight later, but right now, we have to find a way outta here! Ok?!" I bellowed.

"Yes, sorry." The two guys mumbled, blushing with embarrassment.

I turn to Jack. "Come on, the sooner we get back, the sooner we can get out of here." I storm out through the forest but stopped short. Which way had we come from?

… Oh fuck.

We fumbled around the dark hut until Sam came across some candles and I found a box of matches. We lit the around the hut and the candlelight revealed the state of the hut. It was only one room and it was in disrepair; ivory growing on the inside of the stained walls, the ceiling blackened by smoke and leaves and sticks everywhere. There was even a human skull in the corner of the room. Jack, Sam and I all sat around a group of candles in the middle of the room. The whole time Sam shot dirty looks at Jack.

"Ok, we have to think of a way to get back to the cave. Any ideas?"

"What about you, angle boy?" Sam spat.

Nobody seemed to notice me flinch at that name, memories of the nightmare filling head.

"I can't fly us back, and my powers are getting weaker every minute I'm down here. I have no idea what we are gonna do." Jack explained.

"Hey Sam. You got you're gun on you, right?" I asked

"Yeah…" Sam said slowly, trying to think of what I was going to do. He handed me the gun and I walked outside, raised it high into the air and emptied five of the six bullets into the grey, empty sky.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Sam.

"Trust me!" I teased.

I sat outside, hoping my plan would work, playing with the dead leaves on the ground. After about ten minute there was a fluttering sound and from behind a group of trees appeared the three archangels, Raguel was fully healed, not even a scar showed on his tanned skin.

"What's going on?" Raguel said in a thick French accent.

"We found Jack!" I yelled and Jack slinked guiltily out of the hut and stood in front of the other three angels.

"Can we leave now?" I said impatiently, sick of being hungry, cold and dirty.

"Yes. We can." Said Saraqael, grapping Jack by the arm. Raguel grabbed my arm and Remiel grabbed Sam. Again, the whole world began to spin and colours whizzed past my face. Ahead, I could see a small black hole. It came closer and closer then cold air hit me like a title wave. I was in darkness, my head spinning, not being able to touch the ground. It was like I was on some sick amusement park ride and I couldn't get off. Light appeared and suddenly I was back on solid ground.


	18. The Bitter Return

Chapter 18: The Bitter Return

I opened my eyes again and found myself lying in my bed at Bobby's house. I rubbed my eyes blearily and slid softly out of bed. I was wearing Sam's huge t-shirt, which was more like a dress on me and a white pair of sock that were warm and really fluffy. I walked around the house and found Sam asleep in his bed. I didn't wake him because I hated ruining someone's peaceful slumber. I tucked him in tighter, brushed some loose hairs of his face, kissed his forehead and left him to continue his peaceful slumber. I walked around the house, searching every room but found no one else. Where was everybody? I heard someone moving upstairs to find Sam sitting on the edge of his bed. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey." He said, rubbing his tired eyes, one of them black and bruised from where Jack had punched him.

"Hi."

"How are you felling?"

"Not better." I said, shaking my head.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I stepped back, sitting down on the bed next to Sam. Dean appeared at the door.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty…s." He sung, realizing I was in the room. We got up and got dressed and life continued on as normal. Sam stayed home and looked after me as I got rounder and rounder. Dean didn't seem to notice since he was always out hunting and if he did come home he was too tired to even notice. One night during December it was bitterly cold. Sam had had to go out hunting and Dean was home to look after me. He walked though the door and his eyes fell upon my giant, 7 month along stomach.

"Wha…" He began but I cut him off.

"I'm pregnant. Ok?"

"To who?!" He shouted.

"Sam!" I yelled back.

Dean's eyes sparked with anger and jealousy and he spat, "When were you planning to tell me?"

"If you weren't hunting all the time you would have noticed!" I spat back.

"I had people to save, monsters to kill! And still, you could have told me!"

"Tell you what? That the girl you wanted to sleep with is pregnant with your own brother? That would have gone down well!"

"Better then finding out this way! How far along are you anyway?"

"Seven months." I mumbled, angry with myself for not telling him earlier.

"S-seven months?! And you're telling me _now_?! I can't believe you! I'm going!" He said storming out the door into the bitter, cold darkness, leaving the door to slam in my face. I sank to the floor and cried into my oversized stomach. Why did I hurt everyone I loved? I asked myself again.

I waited by the door for Dean to come back but it was getting later and later and there was still no sign of him. Full of worry and concern, I slipped off to have a shower. I stripped slowly and hopped into the steamy shower. My mind was distracted by the thought of were Dean might be and it made me feel like I had forgotten something. I stood under the hot water, straying my tired brain to remember what it was but I couldn't. I had only been in there a couple of minute when I heard the door creak. That was it! I had forgotten to lock the door! I went to get out of the shower to close it when I saw the figure of someone through the foggy shower screens. I froze and my heart stopped beating for that horrible split second. The dark figure moved towards the shower and it's hand reached for the shower screen handle. I backed into the corner of the shower, my back on the cold tiles were the warm water didn't reach, scarcely breathing as the door slid slowly open. The shower screen was fully open now and through the steam I could just see a shirtless body and on top, Dean's face, smiling at my naked body.

"Dean?" I said, my voice wavering with shock.

"Hey Cassidy." Dean said in his sexiest tones. I wished the shower wall would open up and swallow me whole.

"Get out!" I said forcefully but he just stepped forwards, his dirty jeans getting drenched by the water.

"Dean! Get out!" I said a little louder but he still didn't listen. He was now so close to me that I could feel his bare stomach against mine, which separated us like there was a basketball between us. He lifted his strong arm and ran it though my wet hair and down my aching back. My hormones took over and I close my eyes, forgetting everything, just concentrating on the hands that were running over my drenched body. Without thinking, I raised my arm and ran it down his nice ripped chest and slipped my hand into his pants, as water cascaded over us. He pulled me closer still, squishing my fat tummy, our head rested together, hesitating a little on kissing each other. He made the first move, leaning in and touching his lips to mine. They were warm from the water and tasted of whiskey. He had obviously been drinking and was drunk enough to have the courage to face an over emotion, pregnant woman. We kissed together, his tongue exploring in my mouth, feeling up my warm, drowned, body when me senses came back to me. I pulled away from Dean, backing myself against the wall.

"I can't do this." I whispered, looking at my feet, which were red from the water.

"Don't worry, baby." Dean said, stepping back into me but the word 'baby' made me flinch and I tried to edge past him to grab a towel. He gripped my arm and pulled me in but I fought against him with me free hand.

"Let go!" I said, struggling against his iron grip.

He grabbed my other hand and pulled me against his body and kissed my neck but I thrashed around, my hair flicking his face. His gripped tightened and I backed off, whimpering with pain.

"Please, Dean. Let me go." I pleaded again, salty tears burning my eyes.

"No. I waited patiently for you. I waited while you were in purgatory; I waited while you were with Sam. Sam's away and now you all mine. So just go with it." Dean's voice didn't seem sexy anymore; it seemed mean and bitter.

I still pulled against him, but not as strongly because I could almost feel my bones cracking under Dean's grip. He ran is hand over my large stomach and I felt him tense up with jealousy.

"Why Sam?" He whispered into my ear and I sobbed silently.

I shrugged my shaking shoulders and bowed my head. He let go of me with one hand and reached for his jeans zip. I saw the chance and I took it, mustering up all my strength and tugged against him viciously. I scratched and bit him and tried to yank me arm from his grip. He persisted with what he was doing; not letting go at all costs. I took a final swing at him, my swollen fist connecting with his jaw. He clutched at his cheek with his free hand and shoved my backwards with his other. I stumbled and tried to regain my balance but the shower tiles was slipper with water and soap and I fell backwards, smashing through the glass shower screen and bashing my round stomach against the dirty, unused bath that hid behind the shower. I felt the glass shades penetrate my skin and my whole body burnt with pain. I heard myself gasp and all the air rush out of my when my stomach collided with the bath and pain shoot from the very top of my head, all the way the very tip of my big toes. I fell hard against the cold tiles and my head smacked hard against it, knocking me unconscious, blood running from my mouth. Dean saw this and instantly regretted everything he had done, even with the two bottles of whisky he swore he had consumed while he was out. He picked up my towel and wrapped it around my bleeding, naked body. Using all the strength he had, he lifted my up and carried me to the Impala, laying me carefully on the back seats, not even caring if I got blood all over the nice, leather seats. He sped to the hospital, doing 30 miles over the speed limit but the didn't care about that either. He park in casualty when we arrived at the hospital and slid my out of the car, carrying me gently through the cold air into the hospital. The doctors saw the state I was in and rushed to find me a bed. They put me on a bed and bagged me; pushing me down the long, clean corridors. Dean ran behind them, his wet jeans slapping against the polished concrete floors. He turned the corner and came face to face with Sam and Bobby; Sam's arm sporting a bloody white bandage.

"Dean," Said Bobby, "What the hell are you doin' here?"

Dean froze. His mind raced.

"Umm… it's Cassidy. She slipped in the shower. I heard her fall and I brought here. She pretty bad." Dean lied.

The colour drained from Sam's face and he looked like he might faint.

"Where is she?!" Sam shouted and Dean pointed down the hall. Sam ran down the corridor after me, holding his injured shoulder. He caught up to the doctors pushing me along and started peppering him with questions, his face full of worry and despair.

"How is she? Will she be ok? How's the baby?"

The doctor looked at Sam with a serious face.

"We cannot tell you at this stage."

"Why the hell not?! I am the baby's father! I have to know!" Sam yelled, getting more and more anxious.

"Sir, please calm down. We will stabilize her then run some tests and tell you when we know that it is safe or if we have to operate." The doctor said calmly.

"Operate?!"

"Sir, please wait here while we get her on the monitors and we'll see if she survives the night."

"No! I need to stay with her!" he yelled but the doctors held him back as the pushed me into a patient room and locked the door behind them. Sam covered his face with his hands and slid to the ground.

"I wasn't there for her and she got hurt. It's all my fault."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Dean said, walking up to Sam, "she slipped in the shower. You couldn't stop that from happening." Dean lied through his teeth.

"I know. But what if she dies. It means that she never get to see me before she died." Sam said, looking up at Dean with his puppy dog eyes full of sadness and tears.


	19. My Seattle Saviors

Chapter 19: My Seattle Saviors 

I survived the night but the baby was getting worst. The doctors decided to do an emergency C-section and take the baby out. There was lots of risks with delivering the baby two months early but it would be better then not having a baby at all. There would have to fly me to another hospital, this one in Seattle, because this hospital didn't had the equipment and had one of the best baby doctors in America to operate, not only on the baby but fixing the internal bleeding I had sustained from the fall. My x-rays revealed the worst. There was a piece of shower screen glass passing right through the left ventricle of my heart and meant that if I crashed before they got it out, they couldn't use the defibrillator to get my heart started again. They flew Sam, Dean and I to Seattle by helicopter and luckily, my heart survived the trip. They rushed me to the nearest empty OR and just in time. The baby was under stress and its heart was failing and so was mine. Sam was nervously waiting in the level below, pacing finically up and down, Dean sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, was hiding his guilt from the worried Sam. Back in the OR, everything was going well, the baby was out and breathing by itself, it's heartbeat strong. They had pulled out the glass and my heart was beating with nice rhythm. The doctors were about to close up when the stitches in my heart tore open and blood gushed out, causing panic to wash over the surgeons. The hooked up more blood and stopped the bleeding enough to be able to stitch it up again but my heart was under stress and if they didn't do something soon, I was going to bleed out and die.

One surgeon, a tall, beautiful redhead, who had delivered the baby, looked over at the monitor and looked back down at the tiny newborn in her hands with worry in her eyes. The lead surgeon, a large black American man began to sew the sutures my heart with thicker wire but I was bleeding fast and the short, round African American lady on my other side ordered her intern, a young woman with hair so blonde it was almost white, shoulder length hair with brown streaks and eyes the colour of spring leaves, for more lap pads and blood. The lead surgeon finally managed to close up my heart and the bleeding stopped but that was not because of the stiches. I was running low on blood and it was too much for my heart, it had stopped beating. The heart monitor flat lined as the lead surgeon called for heart paddles. They were long stick with metal plates on one side and he squeezed my heart with it and called clear. Everyone stepped back as an electric current show from the paddles into my heart. I fought strong but my I was still flat lining. They charged the paddles to 200 volts and tried again. My heart leapt as the shock hit it but didn't beat. The lead surgeon was about to charge the paddles again but the intern yelled wait. Everyone stopped and looked at the girl but she believed I was strong enough to do this. She believed in me. Everyone watched my heart; they were all holding their breath. Suddenly, my heart moved. Only slowly and very weakly but it was beating. The doctors all took a breath and smiled with relief behind there white masks and prepared to close up.

I woke three days after the accident in a hospital bed with a sore head and no baby. I freaked out and looed around for Sam or the baby but the room was empty. Just then the intern that had saved my life in the OR came in. through the meds I didn't recognize her familiar face until she spoke.

"Where's my baby! And where's Sam!" I said, my eyes wide at the tall girl.

"Shh Cas-Cas, just relax. Your baby is down in the nursery, it still has a bit of growing to do because it was taken out so early but if you are well enough this afternoon, we can go down and visit her. Oh, and you boyfriend is sleeping down in the waiting room. He paced all night and watched over you and talked to you. He must really love you." Explained the girl in a kind voice.

"Taylor, is that you?" I said, squinting through the blur of painkillers at the girls face. I had a friend called Taylor back in University who was also studying to be a doctor. She was the closest friend I had apart from my sister. I knew it was her because she was the only person in the world who called me Cas-Cas.

"Yes! Cas-Cas!" She squealed and hugged me. "Haven't seen you since you just disappeared last year. Where have you been? What happened? Did you run away because of… well, after the stuff happened with your family?"

I looked at her and tears flooded into my glassy eyes. "Yes, my sister killed my mum and then I had to kill her. Then I ran away. I really missed you." I cried and I buried my face deep into her soft doctors coat.

"Shh, Cas-Cas. Everything will be ok." She whispered but I really doubted that.

Sam came to visit me as soon as he heard that I was awake. He looked tired, his hair stuck out from sleeping on chair arms and he had large bags under his eyes but he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Cassidy! I was so worried!" he said, throwing his arms around my bandaged body. I winced in pain but hid it from Sam.

"Sam," I said, putting my hands either side of his face, "you're a father." A huge smile was spread across my face.

"And you're a mother." He said back, kissing my forehead.

"I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." My mood changing from pure happiness to sadness, that I hadn't even met my own baby.

"Do you want to find out? Doctor Lee said we could visit the nursery. Come on, I'll get you a wheelchair." He walked out and returned minutes later with a wheelchair and the intern that had been taking to me earlier.

"Thank you Taylor." I whisper at Taylor and she smiled back.

"You know her?" Sam asked as he lifted me gently out of bed and rested me down in the chair.

"Yes, we met at university, we were both studying med." I said, snuggling deep into Sam's coat. It felt so good to be in his arms again after the shower incident. He pushed me through the hospital and I looked over at Taylor. A male intern had joined her and they were talking quietly. She looked over at me and pretended I was looking at Sam.

"Cassidy, this is Doctor O'Malley, he will be helping me look after you. I have to go, huge accident, lots of blood, you understand." Lee said and nodded at her, smiling.

"Have fun!" I shouted as Taylor walked off.

I smile and wave sheepishly at O'Malley. He is rather short with a baby face, curly black hair and giant, blue, innocent eyes.

"Hello." He smiled at me. His voice is quiet and sweet.

We finally make it to the nursery and O'Malley disappears inside, come out later carrying a bundle of blue blankets.

"Cassidy, Sam, your beautiful baby boy." O'Malley said, placing the bundle gently into my lap. Its warm and poking through the blankets is a tiny face with chubby cheeks and his tiny eyes were closed.

"What should we name it?" Sam asked, reaching down and stroking the baby's soft cheeks.

"Daniel. Daniel Demetri. I love those names. Do want to add a name?" I said, looking up at Sam's face, which had a large, sexy smile spread across it.

"Daniel John Demetri Winchester. Welcome to the world." I smile at the name. It's perfect.

We stayed with the baby for about an hour until he woke up and the nurses took him away to feed him because my body was still too weak to feed him. It was dark outside by the time Sam wheeled me back to my room and laid me on my bed and sat down next to me. I saw the look in his eyes and I knew what question was coming next.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I can't remember." I lied hesitantly and looked away; hating the fact I had to lie to Sam when Dean had hurt me. Sam saw my hesitation and repeated again.

"What happened?"

"I just slipped, that's all. The tiles can get really slippery." I mumbled.

"How did Dean find you?"

"I don't know. I blacked out after I fell." I whimper, my voice shaking at the memory.

"Are you sure?" Sam said, running his hand through my bloody hair.

I nodded sadly and he kissed the top of my head.

"Ok." He whispered and got up.

"I'll be back to visit you later, ok?" He said, opening the door to my room and looked back at me. I nodded again and he smiled, and then walked out, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone I burst into tears, hanging my head and slumping my shoulders. I hate lying to him. I don't want to do it anymore, but he is so close to Dean, I didn't want to ruin that. But I had to tell him. But not yet. Once I was out of the hospital and back safe at Bobby's house but I have to tell him, because I couldn't lie to him anymore. I was done with lying. I would tell him.

Later that day Taylor came in to the room, locking the door behind her.

"Hey, Cas-Cas." She said, smiling.

"Hey Taylor!" I said, hugging her quickly.

"I have a question for you. You may not like it and you might get angry but you have to hear me out. All your injuries match up with your story about slipping in the shower except those bruises." She pointed at the ugly, purple bruises that were around my wrists, "Cas-Cas, were did you get them? Is Sam hurting you?" Taylor said, her voice full of concern.

"No, Sam could never hurt me."

"Then were did you get them? Come on, you can tell me."

I had known Taylor so long that I knew she would never tell anyone. I trusted her more than anyone, even Sam.

"It was Sam's brother Dean. He tried to rape me in the shower. I fought him off but slipped."

Taylor's mouth fell open in shock and nodded sadly.

"Oh my god! Why?"

"He was jealous that I was happy with Sam and having his baby and all that."

"Have you told Sam?"

"I can't. If he found out, he would kill Dean and they are so close."

"You have to tell him."

"I know I do. But I just can't."


	20. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 20: Home Sweet Home

I spent almost a month in the hospital because I had some internal bleeding and other problems but I had my last surgery and was ready to go home. I hugged Taylor goodbye and whispered in my ear, "Tell Sam." I nodded and shook hands with O'Malley, who had looked quite a bit over the last month. We took the helicopter back to the local hospital where I had been before I was transferred, just a few miles from Bobby's. Sam scooped me up and placed me in a wheelchair and pushed me through the car park to the Impala, baby Daniel asleep in my arms. Dean walked a fair distance behind us, looking at the ground with his hands deep in his pockets. The drive to Bobby's was quiet and Sam sat in the back with me, stroking my hair until I fell asleep. I woke the next morning, the familiar smell of Bobby's house comforting me. I slipped out of bed and changed into a Yale jumper and an old pair of jeans. I walked downstairs and find Bobby, who is cleaning a rifle.

"Have you seen Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's down in the panic room with the baby." Bobby said, waving a hand at the door leading downstairs.

I looked at him with confusion but open the door and walk down. I got to the panic room and opened the door and there was Sam, sleeping on the mattress with Daniel asleep in his arms. I tiptoed over and gently took Daniel from his arms. Sam's eyes slowly opened and ran his hand over his face and through his hair, yawning.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"Oh, he was crying last night and I didn't want to wake you so I took him down here."

"Thanks." I smiled, holding Daniel's tiny, warm body to mine.

I sat down on the mattress next to Sam and he put his arm around me, running his hand up and down my arm. We looked at Daniel then looked at each other, wide, proud smiles spread across our faces. He leaned forwards and kissed my lips softly, but I had a flashback of standing naked in the shower, fighting against Dean's arms as he kissed me. I pulled away quickly and looked away, avoiding Sam's eyes.

"What is it?" Sam asked, concern in his voice. He placed his hand on my arm affectionately but it rested upon bruises that had formed around my wrists from Dean's strong hands. I pulled my hand away, wincing in pain, grabbing at my throbbing wrists.

Sam brow furrowed and he held out his hand for my arm.

"No…" I whispered, tears stinging in my eyes.

"Cassidy." Sam said forcedly. I winced again, his tone of voice bringing on more flashbacks of his brother.

Whimpering, I held out my arm, my face tinted away from Sam so he couldn't see the tear that was rolling down my cheek. He pulled up my sleeve to reveal the bruises around my wrist, in the shape of clenched hands, which still hadn't gone away.

"Where did you get these?" Sam mumbled, anger drenching his voice.

"I don't know, maybe from Dean pulling me out of the shower when I fell."

"Where did you get these?!" Sam shouted suddenly.

Daniel twitched but continued to sleep. Another tear slipped from my eye and I knew I had to tell him.

"Sam, let me put Daniel to bed then I'll come and I'll tell you." I whimpered, standing up and walking hastily upstairs, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. In my room was a cot that Bobby had picked up from a second-hand store while I was in hospital and place Daniel safely inside, tucking him in and kissing his soft forehead, breathing in that sweet baby smell. I walked over to the door and took a deep breath, taking one last look at my beautiful son, then walked out to face Sam.

I walked back down to the panic room and walked inside where Sam was still waiting. I could see in his eyes that while I was gone he had thought of a million horrible reasons where I might have gotten the bruises. I locked the door and sat down next to Sam, who once again put his arm around me, pulling me close until my head was resting against his neck. I closed my eyes and rubbed my lips against his neck. He smiled, closing his eyes and running his hand through my hair then down my back. I had hoped this would make him forget about my wrists but his hand slid down my back and along my arm, grabbing it just below where the bruises ended, so not to cause me pain.

"Cassidy, what happened?" Sam asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise me not to be mad, at either of us." I said, running my hand down his cheek.

"Either of-?" Sam asked but I cut him off.

"Just promise me, please. This is really important." I whispered and he nodded reluctantly.

"Ok, Dean just realized I was pregnant the day you were out hunting. He was really pissed and ran off. I was worried about him because I didn't want anything to happen to him. I went for a shower and because I was alone, I left the door unlocked. While I was in the shower, Dean must have come home and heard me showering. He…" I trailed off, not wanting to see how Sam reacted. When Sam saw I was struggling, he said, "It's ok, go on."

"He was really drunk, you have understand that."

Sam browed furrowed and I could see the ideas flashing through his head. I stopped, why was this so hard?

"Cassidy, what happened?" Sam repeated and I took a deep breath, mustering up all the strength I had and closed my eyes, letting the words fall from my mouth.

"He..." I took another deep breath, "he came into the bathroom and… and he got into the shower with me…" I cried, burying my face deep into Sam's loose shirt.

"What?!" Sam shouted, his hands balling into fists.

"No, Sammy, you promised. You can't get angry." I sobbed.

Sam took a deep breath, "what did he do?"

"He… he tried to… he grabbed me… and I fought against him… and I slipped…" I said between sobs, my body shaking with emotion.

"This", he said, pointing at the cuts across my arms and the bruises around my wrists, "is because of him?"

"He was drunk and angry, he wasn't thinking straight. Give him a break." I said, looking up at Sam through misty eyes.

"But he did this to you. I can't just sit back and let him get away with this." Sam shouted.

"He was bad to me and I got hurt. That's punishment enough." I said but Sam wasn't buying it.

"How could he do this to you? What did he do to you before you fell?"

"He was jealous that I'm yours and not his. He grabbed me and kissed me and shit, that was all." I mumbled.

"He tried to… rape you?" Sam questioned.

"No, not…" I tried to lie, but my tongue couldn't lie to Sam anymore.

"He did, didn't he?" Sam muttered.

My tears returned and Sam pulled me close, stroking my hair.

"I'll make this better," he promised, "he has to pay for this."

"No, please don't hurt him. He didn't mean to." I wept and Sam kissed the top of my head.

There was a long break then he whispered, "Ok."


	21. The Big Question

Chapter 21: The Big Question

Sam was scarily quiet the rest of the day, sneaking around and avoiding me and I was so thankful that Dean was out hunting with Bobby and didn't have to face Sam. I was sitting in the lounge room feeding Daniel in the quiet when Sam came in. He sat down beside me and ran his hand across the to of Daniel's tiny head.

"Hey DJ." He said, smiling.

I smiled up at Sam then leaded my head on his shoulder and we sat there in silence as Daniel fed. After awhile, Daniel fell asleep and Sam and I creped upstairs, laying Daniel in his tiny bed. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and smiled proudly. I looked up at the roof at the giant Devil's Trap that was drawn on it, that guarded DJ's crib and my bed and I felt safe, for the first time in a long time.

Sam and I walked back down stairs and Sam walked to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of champagne.

"Oooh, what's this?" I sung flirtatiously.

"I have a surprise for you." He said and walked to the oven. He proceeded to open it and pull out a large roast chicken and vegetables.

"Wow! Did you make this?" I squealed.

"Yeah, that's why I was sneaking around so much today. Today is a very important day."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because on this day one year ago Dean and I pulled up to a house in Seattle to find a beautiful girl outside, crying." He said, smiling cheekily, his eyes twinkling.

"Really? I've lived with you guys for a whole year?"

"Yep. And I think we should celebrate."

Sam popped the champagne open and poured some into to waiting glasses on the bench. He handed one to me.

"Here's to a an amazing year together."

"Here's to a strange, gory, unexpected, shitty, yet life-changing, amazing year." I add and we laugh.

We clink our glasses together and drink.

It was almost midnight and we had finished the entire bottle of champagne, well actually, Sam had finished most of it. He could handle his drinks well. Full and happy and a little bit tipsy, I pulled Sam up from his seat and towed him to the lounge room. I put my iPod into my dock and played some music quietly, not wanting to wake Daniel and Sam and I waltzed around the living room, laughing. He spun me around and I sang alone. The clock chimed twelve just as the last song on my playlist ended and I collapsed onto him, sighing with exhaustion. He lifted me up and rested me on the couch.

"I have one more surprise for you." He said, smiling a full, happy smile.

I sit up and look at him with confusion as he pulled something small and black from his pocket. He slowly lowers one knee to the ground and hold up the small object, with looked like a box out to me. My mind races and my eyes widen as he lifts the lid on the box to reveal a silver ring with beautiful, sparkling diamonds.

"Cassidy Lorelai Hunter," Sam begins, "the last year we have shared together has been… hard. On both of us, but through it all, we have never given up and we've stayed together and I never want that to change."

"Cassidy, will you marry me?"

I sat there, in shock, just staring down at the jewel and the beautiful man who was holding it. The last year flashed before my eyes; me sitting outside my house, the panic room, the djinn, the library, the basement, the wardrobe, the djinn dying, sleeping with Sam, fighting with Dean, purgatory, kissing Jack, the shower, falling, seeing Taylor, holding Daniel for the first time, hugging Sam.

My brain snapped back to now and my chin wobbled but I smiled, a tear of happiness rolling slowly down my cheek.

"Yes." I whispered.

Sam let out a laugh of relief and I launched off the couch and hug him, tears of happiness sparkling in the side of my eyes. He pulled me back and kissed me, then pulled away and gently lifted the ring out of the box and pushed it slowly onto my finger, where it somehow fitted perfectly. I looked down at it as it sparkled in the dull light of the living room lamp then looked at Sam's happy face, him smile bigger then an I had ever seen.

"I love you, Sam Winchester." I sigh, running my hand through this long, soft hair.

"I love you too, Cassidy Hunter." He replied, kissing me.

Right at that time, at that moment, I was happier than I had ever


	22. The Clash of the Green-Eyed Monsters

Chapter 22: The Clash of the Green-Eyed Monsters

I woke the next morning to a headache and the sound of the door slamming.

"We're home!" Dean's gruff voice yelled from downstairs.

I rolled over and was almost blinded by the sunshine streaming through the dirty window. I lift my left hand and run it over my face to wash me up and I feel the warm metal of the ring on my skin. I smile as it twinkles in the colours of the rainbow. Sam is lying next to me, sleeping peacefully. I can hear Daniel grunting in his cot and I know he is awake. I slid out of bed, my white socks slipping on the weathered floorboards. I creep over to Daniel and he is lying on his back, chewing on his own foot. I smiled at him and he giggled, waving and grabbing at thin air. I laughed at his toothless smile and pick him, hugging him to my chest. I heard Sam sigh and roll over, the old bed creaking under his weight. I tiptoed back to bed, DJ still in my arms. Sam's eyelids fluttered open and he smiled at DJ's joyful face inches from his.

"Morning." He yawned, stretching his arms out.

"Morning." I said; kissing Sam on the forehead then began to feed DJ.

Sam snuggled closer and put his arm around me, kissing my ear. After a while, Bobby and Dean's voice floated up from downstairs and I felt Sam tense up. I looked up at his face and his mouth was set in a firm, angry line and his brow was furrowed. He slid out of his side of the bed and stormed towards the bedroom door.

"Sam, don't." I said, looking at him with my concerned blue eyes.

He turned and looked at me, his green eyes full of fury, then he turned back towards the door and walked out.

DJ finished feeding and I quickly followed Sam downstairs, still in my nightdress. I was at the top of the stairs by the time Sam reached where Dean was standing and I saw Sam throw a vicious punch that took Dean by surprise, sending him back into the wall.

"Sam!" I yelled from the landing and rushed down the stairs.

Dean collected himself off the wall and staggered up right, sending a punch back to Sam, colliding with his nose, making blood trickle from it but this didn't stop Sam. He took another swing at Dean, which connected with his eye and Dean tackled Sam to the ground.

"Enough!" Bellowed Bobby, pulling Dean of Sam and holding him back and I stood in front of Sam, my hand firm on his shoulder to stop him from pushing past.

"What the bloody hell are you idjits fightin' about?!" Booby barked.

"You dare lay your hands on Cassidy!" Sam yelled, trying to push past me.

DJ began to cry and I buried his face into my chest and covered his ear with one hand.

"I wasn't thinking straight!" Dean yelled back, shoving Bobby off him.

"Stop it you too!" I screamed and they both stopped and looked at me. "Go to the panic room and talk it out."

Sam pushed my hand off his shoulder and thundered down to the panic room, Dean following sulkily behind. I followed them and stood outside so they would not start to fight again.

Dean slammed the door and turned to face Sam, whose face was stormy and dark.

"Sam, you may never forgive me and I may never forgive myself, but you need to now that I am so, so sorry and I will regret it until I die. Please, just accept my apology." Dean said, string at the floor.

"You hurt her. You can't just fix that with 'sorry'." Sam mumbled back.

"I know, but it's the best I can do but I am your brother, and you didn't even tell me about the baby!"

"You were never here! And Cassidy said she would tell you!"

"Still, I came home and found she's _seven months _pregnant!"

"Why does that matter to you? Why do you care if she's pregnant to me?"

Dean fell silent, staring at his feet and Sam shook his head.

"You liked her, didn't you?" Sam said and Dean looked up and nodded sadly.

"Do you still like her?"

"No, she's yours. There is nothing I can do about that."

There was a long silence then Sam mumbled, "Prove it."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Prove that you don't still like her." Sam repeated, louder.

"How?"

"I proposed to her last night. Prove it by being my best man for the wedding."

Dean's face lightened.

"You proposed?" He said excitedly.

Sam nodded, a smile breaking the shadows on his face.

"Yes, I'll be your best man."

The brothers smiled and hugged each other and everything was ok.


	23. Jack's Back

Chapter 23: Jack's Back

Several months had passed and Sam and Dean where now talking again and everything was fairly normal. Sam and Dean would go out hunting, and I would stay home with Bobby and look after DJ, who could now say some words like 'mummy' and 'daddy' and 'dea', which was his word for Dean.

One night I was out in the living room at 2am because DJ was crying and I didn't want to wake Sam because he had just come home from a hunt, so I crept downstairs and sat on the old couch, rubbing Daniel's back until he fell back asleep. I was nodding off against the couch arm when I hear a loud knock on the door. I sit bolt upright and look around. The room is completely dark, lit only by the blue light of the moon flowing through the thin, dusty curtains. The knock came again and I slipped off the sofa and tiptoes to the door. I looked back at DJ, sleeping peacefully on the couch, then grabbed the shotgun by the door, just in case, and looked through the peephole on the door. I gasped in surprise and put the gun back and swung the door open to Jack, leaning against the doorframe, his clothes bloody and burnt.

"Jack, what happened?" I whispered as he swayed and fell against me. I dragged him to the couch and sat him down next to DJ, laying his weary head to rest on the couch arm and looking him over with concern.

"I… I went to hell to try and find Rebecca, but my powers are still weak and I barely got out of there." Jack coughed, wincing with pain.

"Sh-sh, rest here tonight and we'll fix you up in the morning." I whispered comfortingly, brushing his hair out of his eyes, like I did the first time I met him.

He smiled, his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. I gently picked up DJ and tiptoes back upstairs to bed.

The next morning I got up before everyone else and went down to the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee and sat at the dining table, looking over at Jack as he slept. Sam came down the stairs first and walked over to me.

"Morning." He said, kissing me.

"Morning." I yawned back as Sam made his own cup of coffee.

Sam turned and leaned on the bench, taking a sip of coffee, and then catching a glimpse of Jack on the couch. He almost spat out his mouthful of coffee, but managed to swallow it and winced, "what is he doing here?"

"He turned up last night all beaten up. I told him he could sleep there for the night. He could barely walk." I replied, sipping my cup.

"Why was he so beaten up?"

"He said he was looking for his girlfriends soul. She was killed by the alpha wraith for information about God. He went down to hell but he's cut off from heaven so he is really weak. He almost didn't make it out."

Sam brow furrowed and he nodded.

Jack stirred on the couch and I walked over to him, checking his wounds. He had nasty burns across his chest and arms and one of his legs had a deep gash down it. I took a pair of scissors and cut the legs off his black skinny leg jeans and started cleaning the gash, making Jack wince with pain.

"Sorry." I apologized. I took off his shirt and rubbed anti-burn cream across his burns and bandaged them up, along with his leg and helped him to the kitchen table. Sam passed him a cup of coffee and he downed it in two mouthfuls, and I refilled it and Sam began to cook pancakes.

"Call Castiel," Sam said, his back turned to us, "he knows all about souls and angel stuff."

I nodded and put my hands together, closing my eyes. "Castiel, it me, Cassidy. Can you please get your ass down here." I pleaded.

There was the sound of flapping wings and Castiel appeared beside the fridge.

"I wish people would not bring my 'ass' into it when they call me." He said, straight faced, his trench coat flowing as he walked towards us.

"Jack, what are you doing here? And what happened to you?" Castiel asked as Jack looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I was looking for Rebecca's soul in hell, but they caught me. It took me almost nine months to escape." Jack said.

"Well I'll go check for her in heaven." Castiel said then disappeared again.

I raised my arms in confusion and Sam carrier a plate of pancakes down to the table.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"No problem." He said, kissing the top of my head.

Jack dropped his head to hide the jealous look in his eyes. Sam sat down next me and passed a plate to Jack and I. I made a large pile of pancakes and covered every inch of it with maple syrup. Sam pulled a piece of the pancake he was holding and dunked it in my maple syrup.

"Hey!" I squealed, pushing his shoulder.

He laughed and stuck the piece in his mouth and poked his tongue at me. I giggled and I saw out of the corner of my eye Jack turn his head and look at the floor. I look guiltily into my pile of pancakes and begin to eat them quietly. Suddenly, Castiel appeared in the empty chair next to me and I jump with surprise.

"Her soul is not in heaven unfortunately." Castiel said and Jack dropped his head even more.

"Who killed her?" Castiel asked.

"The alpha wraith." Jack mumbled; his voice choked with tears.

I look over at him sympathetically and he looks up at me and I smile warmly at him but he just drops his head again and my smile fades instantly.

"We need to find the alpha wraith." Castiel said, nodding to himself.

"Why?" Sam asked, confused.

"Because when an alpha kills someone, they steal their soul to make them stronger. I'm certain that if we cut the alpha open, we will find Rebecca's soul." Castiel said.

"Then we are finding it." Jack said, trying to stand up but stumbling. I dived over and caught him before he hit the floor and half carried, half dragged him over to the couch again.

"You aren't going anywhere. You have to rest up until you are better." I said.

"No, I have to find her." Jack said, trying to get off the couch.

"And you will, but first, you need your rest. We'll track down the alpha for you. For now, you sleep." I demanded.

Jack nodded and I covered him with a blanket and pushed a pillow under his head and he fell asleep.

Sam and I got researching straight away, searching through thousands of news reports, looking for any sign of the wraith alpha. We took turns looking after DJ, sleeping. Dean looked after Jack most of the time and they seemed to like each other. Castiel would pop in and out, looking in different towns all over the place looking for the alpha. Three weeks into the search Castiel came back all cut up and beaten.

"Shit, what happened to you?" I said as he staggered into the kitchen.

"I found her, I found the alpha."


	24. Deal or No Deal

Chapter 24: Deal or No Deal

After Bobby promised to look after DJ, we all piled in the car, Dean at the wheel, Jack in the passenger seat, Sam on my right, Castiel on my left and me in the middle. The alpha was in Kentucky, which was a twelve-hour drive away. The first few hours where quiet and tense because Jack and Sam still hated each other. Finally, Dean couldn't take the silence anymore and asked me to reach into the bag under his chair. I felt around until I felt a cooler bag and inside was a whole heap of beer bottles. I handed them out to all the passengers (even Castiel) and we opened them at the same time. I took a big long drink, relieved to be able to drink again after seven month without alcohol during pregnancy. After many, many bottles, we were all too smashed to feel the tension and we where all singing loudly to Dean's classic rock and we found Castiel loves to sing when he's drunk. After awhile, Jack and Castiel passed out and Sam and I sung a drunken duet to 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith and Dean recorded with my iPod, which we would probably regret later. We arrived at our hotel in Kentucky at 1am and we all flopped onto our bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Jack spewing in the bathroom and I felt stiff and I had a thumping headache. I groaned and rolled over, falling of the bed and onto Sam, who had not even made it to bed before passing out the night before. I heard Castiel mumble from the couch, "I'm never drinking again."

After a long morning of barfing, coffee, hangover food and painkillers, we were out the door and looking for the wraith.

"She's in the abandoned warehouse on 23rd street." Castiel groaned, rubbing his temple.

When we arrived outside, we all stumbled out and Dean ran ahead, the only one of us with a clean head. He tried the door only to find it locked. He stepped back and kicked it down, creating a horrible metal against metal noise that sets my pounding head on edge. Dean ran in in front with the rest of us lagging behind, squinting into the gloom. The room was deserted and we all stood in the center of it, looking around.

"We meet again." Said a female voice behind us and we all span on our heels to find the alpha wraith walking out of the darkness in the corner in the corner.

She looked different from when we had first seen her. Her blonde hair was out and she was wearing a tight pink singlet, a pair of Daisy Dukes and four-inch candy pink stilettos.

"The surprise I got when I found that my angels, my strong man and my own little slut," she through a sour look at me, "had left my little vacationing spot. Don't like purgatory? Prefer Bali next time? So, why did you decide to grace me again?" She teased in her venomous voice.

"Rebecca's soul." Dean thundered, pulling a silver knife out the back of his pants.

"Ah, I was wondering when Jack was going to want that precious little thing back. And he bought his little angel friend. Castiel, right? You're quite famous in the monster world. The fallen angel in the trench coat. Honored to finally meet you in person, or whatever."

"Cut the crap, hand it over." Dean snarled and stepped towards her.

"Tough titties kid, you're going to have to cut it out of my cold, dead body."

"Don't tempt me." Dean sneered and jumped forwards, swinging the knife.

The wraith jumped back and our senses seemed came back, Sam running forwards and tackling her to the ground. She fell to the floor but just smiled and clicked her fingers. Dean raised his knife to stab through her chest when a buff, dark skinned man grabbed him from behind and dragged him back. Another three men appeared and stomped straight towards us. Castiel jumped forwards and iced one with his angel powers but another swung his tree trunk of an arm and collected Cas, sending him flying through the air and he hit the wall opposite. Sam and I also pulled out knife and ran in swinging. I managed to cut the throat of one of the wraiths, sending him toppling to the ground. Sam fought off the last one as I ran over to help Dean, who had killed the other wraith but had just been punched in the face by the alpha and she was about to drain Dean's brain juices. I swung my leg up, which collided with the alpha's face and her neck snapped sideways, broken. To my horror, she grabbed either side of her head and snapped her neck back into place.

"Nice try, tramp." The alpha hissed and I swung at her again.

She ducked and slapped me across the face so hard that I could taste blood in my mouth. As we fought, Dean had managed to crawl around the back of the alpha and he suddenly jumped up and grabbed her arms from behind and pushed her back in so her chest was easy to get to. I held the knife above my head and bought it down into her chest. Her skin fizzed and bubbled and she gagged and gasped. Castiel, who had just came to after being knocked out, appeared beside me and reached into the hole in her chest, making me gagged and looked away. He pulled out a ball of glowing blue light and held it up.

"Rebecca!" Jack cried, running up to the glowing light.

"Jack, we can't put this back in her body, it's too badly damaged from being inside the alpha for so long." Castiel said, looking into its blinding light.

"It'll be alright." Jack argued but Castiel shook his head.

"She needs to be sent to heaven to repair and even after that, I don't think she will ever be fit to return to her body."

Sam had finally killed the last wraith and he, Dean and I all walked over and crowded around the soul.

"Then how can I be with her?" Jack asked, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"You can go up to heaven with her."

"No! I can't! You know the deal I made with God! I can never go home! There has to be another way!" Jack shouted.

"I'm sorry but this is barely Rebecca anymore. She is too damaged." Cas shouted back.

Jack sank to the floor, covering his face with his hands.

"There has to be another way," he cried into his hands.

"Well, you could talk to God, he might be able to fix this." Castiel said.

"Really? Could you fly me to him?" Jack said, looking up through his teary eyes.

Castiel nodded and Jack whispered something in Cas's ear.

"I'll fly us all there." Castiel said and before any of us could say anything, Castiel grabbed us and we were sent into a vortex of colour and light. The others were just a blur against the flashing background that I was spinning through. Ground appeared under my feet and I toppled onto the ground, my head still spinning and lights flashing in front of my eyes. I felt Sam's warm hands grab mine and he pulled me up. I stumbled forwards into his arms and he hugged me tight for a second. When I pull away I register where we are. We are in a magnificent garden full of flowers from all over the world. The grass was the greenest I had ever seen and there was a beautiful Victorian mansion in the center.

"You three," Cas said turning to us, "will have to wait outside. Only angel can walk through the doors of God."

Sam, Dean and I nod and Castiel leads Jack through the doors. We sat down on the grass outside and waited for about half an hour, then the two angels emerged again and Jack was crying.

"What happened?" I asked, jumping to my feet.

"I traded my place on earth for a spot in heaven." Jack sighed.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that after I return to heaven with Rebecca, I can never return to earth." He mumbled to his feet.

I gasped and tears misted my vision.

"So, I must say my goodbyes to you guys." Jack said, holding his hand out.

Dean shook his hand and told him to take care. Sam hesitated for a second, then took Jack's hand and wished him good luck. He turned to me and I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Goodbye." I sobbed into his ear.

He sobbed back and when he pulled away, he smiled and whispered, "Goodbye Cassidy Hunter."

More tears run down my cheek as he takes Rebecca's soul out of his pocket and placed it carefully on the ground. It shook then suddenly; a figure that looked like me when I was younger appeared out of it. She was see-through but when she saw Jack she smiled and held out her hand. Jack smiled back and took her hand and together, hand in hand, they walk forwards and in a ball of white light, they were gone.


	25. Daddy Dearest

Chapter 25: Daddy Dearest

Castiel flew us back to the Impala and we drove home in silence, all thinking about Jack. At 2pm, when we got back, Bobby greeted us at the door.

"Guys, come look at this." He said, beckoning us inside, a rare smile across his face.

We followed curiously behind him until we came to the lounge room. Inside, DJ, who was about 9 months old, was holding on to the couch with his little fists and was pulling himself up until he was standing, then he put one foot in front of the other and let go of the couch, taking clumsy steps across the floor. I let out an excited cry and I felt Sam's proud hand on my shoulder. DJ turned towards me and giggled, then stumbled towards us. He was about a metre way when he tripped and Sam reached forwards and caught him.

"Look at you, big boy." Sam said, lifting him up and throwing him in the air.

"Who taught you that?" I asked him, tickling him under his chin.

"Gran-pa Bobby!" DJ squeaked and Bobby smiled.

"Clever Grandpa Bobby!" I teased.

That night after my shower (with the door firmly locked), I slipped into bed next to Sam and as I snuggled down he whispered in my ear, "since everything is normal again and we have some free time from angels and alphas, do you want to start planning the wedding?"

Butterflies filled my stomach and I smiled.

"Yes!" I squeaked excitedly.

Sam laughed and rolled over but I was too excited to sleep. I had a wedding to plan!

I called Taylor and hoped she wasn't still at the hospital.

"Hello?" Yawned Taylor's tired voice, it was about 2 in the morning in Seattle.

"Hey Taylor, it's me, Cas-Cas!" I squeaked.

"Hi Cas-Cas. Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"Sam asked me to marry me!" I cried like it was new news.

"Seriously? Oh my gosh, that's great!" Taylor squeaked.

"Who you talking to?" Said a vaguely familiar male voice from over the phone.

"Who's that Taylor?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hang on Cas-Cas," she pulled the phone away from her and talked to the guy behind her, "it's just a friend, go back to sleep."

"Ok." Mystery Guy laughed and I could hear him roll over and he fell silent.

"Taylor…" I said and I could almost feel her blush from over the phone.

"It's… Doctor O'Malley." She whispered sheepishly.

"Taylor!" I gasped.

"We're together."

"I can see that!" I laughed and she laughed back.

"Taylor, can you help me plan my wedding?" I asked.

"Sure, I have a few days off at the end of the week, I'll drive down and help you plan your wedding."

"Thank you. And Taylor, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"It would be my pleasure." She laughed.

At the end of the week, as promised, there was a knock at the door and Sam opened it to find Taylor.

"Doctor? What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm here for Cas-Cas." She said.

I saw her at the door and ran past Sam, wrapping my arms around Taylor in a tight hug.

"Taylor, you made it!" I squeaked.

"Yeah, the drive was amazing. Come on, we have a wedding to plan!" She said, dragging me by the arm to the lounge room.

After twelve straight hours of work, the wedding was complete. It was to be held at the church a few miles away from Bobby's and we had bought the dresses and shoes and suits from the bridal boutique just a few miles past the church. My dress was strapless and sparkly and looked like one out of a fairy tale. It had a full-length veil and fitted me perfectly.

It was three o'clock in the morning and we were still putting the final touches on the wedding.

"Ok, we'll hold the reception here and I'll get my friend Izzie to cook the food and stuff. She'd love to do this. And we need a song for you to do your marriage waltz to." Taylor yawned, taking another swig of coffee.

"Do we have to do that? It's so old-fashioned." I whined.

"No. You have to do this!" Taylor insisted.

"Fine, go through my iPod and I'll choose a song."

She took my iPod and scrolled through as I looked at an article called 'ideal guest checklist' in a bridal magazine. I was just skimming over it when something made me stop, my eyes glued to the page. I found it hard to breath and my hands began to shake.

"Hey, what's this?" I heard Taylor ask.

She pressed on something and I could hear the video of Sam and I doing our drunken duet.

"Seriously, this is perfect. You have to waltz to this song… Cas-Cas? Cas? Earth calling Cassidy?"

I tried to speak but nothing would come out. Taylor crawled over and followed my gaze to the sentence that I was stuck on.

"What's wrong Cas?" Taylor asked.

Slowly, my eyes moved to the fireplace, and sitting on top was my dad's hunting journal. Suddenly, after twenty-three years, all I wanted was my daddy.

"Taylor. I need to call my dad."

I looked back down at the magazine at the sentence that shook me, which read:

Father of the bride – to walk you down the aisle on your big day!

"Are you sure about this?" Taylor said five minutes later as I stared down at the phone. I nodded shakily.

"He might have changed his phone number, you never know." She said and I just shrugged.

I flicked to the first page of the hunting journal and read out the number in a shaky voice as she entered it into the phone.

She passed it to me and I held it, staring down at the number on the screen.

"I can talk if you want." Taylor said but I shook my head. I had to do this.

"Should I stay?" Asked Taylor but I shake my head and whisper, "go get some sleep."

I took a deep breath and press 'call'. It rang for a little and I sacristy breathed while I held it to my ear. The ringing stopped and my heart pounded as a male voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Asked the voice.

Tears welled in my eyes but I opened my mouth and found my voice.

"Is this Luke Hunter?" I said, trying to hide the emotion in my voice.

"Yes. Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Cassidy Hunter, your daughter." I breathed.

"Cassidy… Bridget is your mother, right?" Luke said, his voice sounding startled.

"Was. She was my mother. She's dead now." I said coldly.

"Oh," I could hear the sadness in his voice, "you have a twin, as well?

"Had. Past tense. I killed her. She was a vampire. She ate Mum, and she would have killed me if it weren't for that journal you left with Mum." My icy voice cut through the conversation like a razor.

"Oh god. I thought Bridget would be safer without me around-"

"But instead, it put her in even more danger." I finished his sentence. I could hear him sobbing on the other end of the phone and I felt sorry for him.

"Why did you call me?" Luke said, his voice full of sudden rage, "why did you fill me with all this regret from my past life?"

"Because I want you to remember your past life. I want you to remember me, and Mum. I want you to know that it was a mistake leaving her and that I cost her, her life." I yelled through tears.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I look back everyday and regret leaving your mum? Leaving the family I never got to have? I do. Everyday for years, I beat myself up over it until I finally shoved that life into a little box and left it hidden deep down because, if I left it to take over, it would have killed me. Then you come alone and open the box, and let all the memories flow back. Why?" Luke shouted, his voice cracking with tears.

"Because it was the only way for you to forgive yourself. You have to face this, because I need you to forgive yourself, because I want you in my life. I have never met you, my own father. I don't even have a picture of you, just a story from Mum and an old book. That's not good enough. I am a hunter now, and I'm raising my own family. Your grandson, Daniel, will never meet his only living relatives if you don't forgive yourself. I need you to forgive yourself so you can walk me down the aisle on my wedding day, like a father should. That is why I called, because I need a father. I need you." I shouted back; big, fat tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I could never forgive myself." Luke sighed.

"You have to! For me! For the family you never knew!"

"Ok! For you."

"Thank you, Dad." I cried and I could almost feel him smiling from the other side of the phone.


	26. Wedding Bells

Chapter 26: Wedding Bells

I woke up early, though I hadn't had much sleep that night due to the utter excitement that was buzzing in my chest. I sat in the dark staring at my dress, which was hidden in a dress bag and hanging on the wardrobe.

My dad would be arriving in two hours and I could barely stand still. Taylor met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Excited for your big day?" She sang.

Word couldn't describe how excited I was so I just nodded and made a high-pitched squeaking noise.

She laughed and led me to the kitchen where Sam was waiting with the most delicious breakfast ever. There was pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs; scrambled, fried and boiled, toast, French toast and porridge.

"Oh my god! Sam? Did you make this?" I squealed, hugging him.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." He laughed, kissing me.

Taylor, Sam and I sat down to breakfast and were joined later by Dean and Bobby. We all laughed and we saw one of Bobby's rare smiles.

By eight o'clock, I was sitting by the door, waiting for dad, shaking with anticipation. I looked out the window every minute to look for me. I had started to loose hope when I looked out the window and saw a black Mustang driving though the gates to Bobby's house. My heart stopped beating and my breath caught in my throat, like I was momentarily dead. Sam saw me turn pale as I slowly rose to my feet.

"Cassidy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"He's here," Was all I managed to squeak out.

I stepped back from the door and waited for the knock, which came moments later.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi Dad." I smiled.

The man standing in front of me was tall and rather good-looking. He had short, sandy brown hair, a small beard and darkly tanned skin. His eyes gave away the fact that he was my father, as they were as blue as mine, almost glowing against his dark face.

He said nothing, just stared at me for a moment, then stepped forwards and gave me the tightest, warmest hug I have ever had. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I laughed with relief, and I could feel his tears fall into my hair. I pull away and he smoothed down my hair, his mouth smiling and his blue eyes dancing.

"Hey Cassidy." He laughed.

I pull away from him and walk over to Sam.

"This is my husband-to-be, Sam Winchester." I said and Sam stuck out his hand for Luke to shake.

Luke took Sam's hand and shook it heartily.

"Winchester, are you one of John's boys?" Luke asked.

"Yes, sir." Sam answered respectfully.

"Your father was a good man. Saved my ass on many an occasion. Nice to finally meet his one of his boys." Luke said, patting Sam on the back.

"Thank you."

"And it would be an honor for one of his boys to marry my Cassidy," Luke said as a kind of blessing, which was really sweet, "but promise me that you will not walk out on her like I did to her mother. If you do I will hunt you down and kill you, John's boy or not."

"Yes, sir. I promise that I will never hurt Cassidy and stay by her side until I die, and maybe even after that." Sam laughed and Luke nodded at him.

"Now," Taylor said, walking into the room, "I know you just met Cassidy and you have a lot of catching up to do but I must steal her and get her ready for her wedding, if that's alright with you?"

Luke and Sam both nodded and I waved goodbye to them as Taylor and I ran upstairs, giggling like excited little schoolgirls.

By the time Taylor had got me into my dress and done my hair and make-up and gone downstairs, the boys had left for the church in the Impala. As we were leaving in Bobby's truck, another car pulled up and Taylor ran over to the driver, holding up her floor-length green bride's maid dress as she ran. She chatted to the driver for a minute or two then ran back to the truck.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Just some friends that are going to cook for the reception. Come on, we don't want to be late."

She drove me down to the church and as I stood outside, waiting for the organ music to queue my entry, my hands were shaking.

"I'll go wait inside," Taylor said "good luck Cas-Cas."

I smiled nervously at her and fiddled with the frangipanis in my bouquet and she walked in.

I took deep breaths and calmed myself. Dad appeared by my side, wearing a suit and his hair combed nicely.

"You look gorgeous." He said, holding his arm out.

"Thanks." I breathed and placed my hand gently on his forearm.

The music began and I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and squeezed Dad's arm.

"Good luck." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and smiled up to him, then watched the doors open. Step by step, Dad walked me down the aisle. Ahead, I could see Taylor standing at the front of the church, on the right side of a large archway, covered in frangipanis and creepers. Dean was on the left side and he smiled as he watched me walked towards him, not a harsh smile but a forgiving one. By the time I had reached the altar, I had lost my nerves and was smiling. In the middle of the archway, Sam waited patiently, his green eyes dancing as he watched me walk to join him. Dad lifted his arm up as I climbed the few stairs of the altar. Sam nodded to him and he nodded back. I reached the top and turned to face Sam, who pulled the short top layer of the veil from my face then took my hands. Castiel stood up from behind the altar with a bible in his hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman, in holy matrimony."

I looked out over the pews and saw Dad sitting up the front, smiling, then down the back to Bobby, with DJ sitting on his lap. I smiled at him and he smiled back, and it was the happiest I have ever seen him. We stood and listened to the spiel from Cas then Sam began his vows.

"I, Sam Winchester, take you, Cassidy Lorelai Hunter, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." He smiled at me and I could feel tears fill my eyes. My turn.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Sam Winchester, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other, through thick and thin, sickness and health, till the day I die." I smiled, a single tears escaping my eye and glittering in the sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows.

"May we have the rings?" Cas said and Bobby got up and placed DJ on the floor. He then held DJ's hands as DJ stumbled down the aisle. He got to me and Bobby pulled the rings out of DJ's tiny suit pocket and passed them to Castiel.

"Thank you." I whispered to Bobby, and he nodded, smiling widely.

"And thank you." I whispered to DJ.

"Mummy!" He squealed and hugged a bundle of dress material.

The whole church erupted into laughter (except Castiel, of coarse.) Sam slipped my ring on my finger along side my engagement ring and I slipped his ring on his long, tanned fingers.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Castiel said and I leaned into Sam and we kissed and Taylor through white rose and frangipani petals over us as everyone applauded.

I couldn't believe it, at that moment, I became Cassidy Lorelai Winchester. I was a wife.


	27. Party Time!

Chapter 27: Party Time

When Sam and I walked out of the church, Dean had decorated up the Impala with a Just Married sign and ribbons.

"Aww, this is beautiful." I laughed and Dean shrugged and smiled.

He drove us back to Bobby's house with the others in Bobby's truck.

When we arrived, Sam walked around to my side of the car and picked me up, carrying me to the door and I squealed and giggled and yelled. We walked through the front door and my breath was taken away. Flowers and banners where hung around the living room and there was an extra table dragged into the kitchen, all of it covered with delicious food. Candles and lights were lit all over the lounge room and a makeshift dance floor was set up as well as a karaoke machine.

"Congratulations!" Said a group of three people that were standing in the lounge room. One I recognized as Dr. O'Malley, who looked adorable in a suit, one was a tall, skinny blonde, who was wearing a cute, light blue party dress and a sad, mousy looking girl in a black dress.

"Cassidy, meet your after party planners, George O'Malley, Izzie Stevens and Meredith Grey." Taylor said, pointing at each person as she went, blushing a bit at George's name.

"Oh my gosh, thank you all of you! This is beautiful!" I squeaked.

"Don't mention it." Said Izzie, the blonde one.

"So guys, who's ready to party?" Said Taylor, bringing a bottle of champagne out from behind her back.

We all cheered and whooped and filed into the kitchen for dinner.

"A toast," Sam said when everyone had found a place around the extended table, "to my amazing wife…"

"And my amazing husband…" I said back.

"And a long and healthy marriage for you two…" Said Bobby.

"Here here." Said Dean and we all clinked our glasses together and drank to us.

After stuffing ourselves full of Izzie's amazing cooking and drank copious amounts of champagne, we began to party. DJ fell asleep at the table and George carried him upstairs and put him to bed. By the time he came back down Taylor was dragging Sam and I to the dance floor. She signaled to Dean who was standing behind the mini music booth that was set up on Bobby's desk and he hit a button. 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith blasted through the speakers and everyone cheered. I laughed and Sam grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. He placed his hand on my waist and I placed my hand on his lower back. Sam danced the lead ad I followed, smiling at each other as we waltzed around the room. Everyone cheered and then joined us on the dance floor, Taylor dancing with George, Dean dancing with Izzie and Luke dancing with Meredith.

After the dance, Sam helped me onto Bobby's desk, avoiding the wires and shit and I threw my bouquet. I flew through the air and everyone dived on it. After a scuffle, Taylor stood up, waving the bunch of flowers above her head, laughing triumphantly. George stood up next to her and they both blushed a little, taking a step away from each other. We all cheered and clapped.

We all danced and laugh and drank until it was almost two in the morning. Sam was dancing with Taylor and I danced with Dad and over his shoulder I could see Dean chatting up Izzie, who was smiling and laughing and flicking her long, blonde hair. I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"You getting tired, chicken?" Dad asked and I nodded, rubbing my eyes.

He walked me over to Taylor and Sam and Taylor told us that she had a surprise. She walked down to the basement and we followed curiously. She opened the door of the panic room and I gasped. It was decorated with roses and candles and smelt like perfume and there was a nice bed set up in the middle, covered in rose petals.

"For the newly-weds." She said, ushering us in.

She helped me pull the frangipanis and crystals out of my blonde hair and helped me out of my dress and I slipped on singlet. She left after that, leaving with alone with Sam.

Sam smiled at me and ran his hand through my hair.

"My beautiful bride." He laughed.

I laughed back and kissed him, enjoying the fact that I was married to such an amazing guy. He picked me up and spun me around; just like we had the first time we'd been in the panic room together. He laid me on the bed amongst the petals. I slipped his dinner jacket off, untied his tie and undid the buttons of his dress shirt. He stripped of his pants and took off his shoes and I rolled over so there was a spot for him, getting covered in petals as I did. He laid down next to me, kissing my forehead and smoothing down my hair.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too." I sighed, snuggling into his warm chest and I fell asleep almost instantly, safe in Sam's strong arms.


	28. Hangover From Hell

Chapter 28: Hangover From Hell

I woke the next morning with a pounding headache. I was still lying in Sam's arms and light was streaming through the air vent, burning my sensitive eyes. I slipped out of Sam's grip, slipped on his dress shirt, which was almost a dress on me, and wandered out of the panic room and upstairs. In the lounge room I found George and Taylor asleep on the floor in the corner, hugging each other and Luke was passed out on the couch. Bobby and Castiel were cleaning alcohol bottles of the table, avoiding waking Meredith, who was asleep on top of it and DJ was playing with some toy cars on the dance floor. I decided to go up to my bedroom and get some clothes for Sam, since I had stolen his shirt. I tiptoed upstairs and opened the door and got an unexpected surprise.

"What the fuck, are you doing in my bed?" I gasped as Dean and Izzie, who were lying in my bed, naked, looked at me with shock on their faces.

"We… I…" Dean stammered.

"Sorry." Izzie apologized.

I shrugged and grabbed some clothes out of the wardrobe and as I walked out I shouted, "you have a perfectly good bed of your own, Dean."

"You bed is bigger than mine." Dean said and I laughed at him as I walked back downstairs.

I found Sam shirtless in the kitchen, drinking coffee and rubbing his head. I threw his shirt at him and he slipped it on.

"Make Dean wash the sheets of my bed when he gets up." I said, slumping down at the table, tilting my head at Meredith, who was still sleeping.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Just then Taylor and George walked in.

"Where's Iz?" Taylor yawned, filling a mug with coffee and sitting next to me.

"In my bed, with Dean." I sighed.

Taylor spat out her coffee; George dropped his mug and Sam's rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" Taylor gasped, wiping coffee off her face and off the table.

"Upstairs, first door to the right." I nodded and Taylor sprinted upstairs.

George took Taylor's seat next to me and put a mug of coffee in front of Meredith's face, which seemed to be the only thing that would wake her. She groaned and rolled over, falling of the table with a squeal. Everyone was laughing as she sat up, her hair all over the place, and took the coffee mug off the table and downed it.

"Where's Iz and Taylor?" She yawned, rubbing her head.

We were thrown into another fit of laughter while Meredith stared at us with confusion.

Suddenly, Taylor cannoned downstairs at full tilt and hid behind the couch. We all sipped our coffee and Izzie ran down after her wearing a XL checked shirt that hung off her perfect figure like a sack.

"Where's Taylor?" Izzie cried, fire in her eyes.

"No idea," I lied, trying not to giggle, "Why do you want her?"

"She took a picture." Izzie spat and I hid my face and tried to hide my giggling.

"Took a picture of what? What's going on?" Asked Meredith, who was generally confused as she sat on the floor, sipping her coffee.

"Iz slept with Dean last night." I said coolly, sipping my coffee.

"Cassidy!" Izzie squeaked and Taylor snorted with laughter and Izzie found her.

Taylor screamed and pressed a button on her phone, and then George's, Meredith's and my ringtones went off, mine playing 'Back in Black', Meredith's playing 'Walking on Sunshine', which was an unusually cheery ringtone for such a gloomy person, and George's was on vibrate. I pulled out my phone and opened the message to find a picture of Izzie and Dean in my bed.

"Seriously?" Meredith laughed.

"Shut up, Mere." Izzie snapped.

"Photo proof." George laughed and Izzie stormed out of the room and Taylor came out of her hiding place.

"Taylor, that was a bit harsh." I said, shaking my head in disapproval.

"She deserves it. She stole my trauma patient and got to scrub in on his surgery. That was my surgery." Taylor wined.

"Fair enough." I shrugged and downed the last of my coffee.

We spent the rest of the day packing up and cleaning up and at 5 PM, we waved goodbye to our Seattle Grace friends. I hugged them each in turn, even Izzie, who couldn't hold a grudge, and thanked them for making my wedding party amazing. Taylor gave me the biggest hug ever and congratulated me again.

"Thank you soooooo much for organizing all this and planning the wedding and being my brides maid. My wedding wouldn't have happened without you." I cried, kissing her cheek.

"It's fine, I'm just so glad that you are all right now." Taylor squeaked, letting me go.

She piled in the front seat with the others and they drove off, beeping the car horn behind them.

"So, what now?" I asked Sam, who was standing behind me with his arms around my waist.

"Saving people, hunting things. We're a team now; a full family." He whispered, kissing my neck.

Just then, DJ came stumbling out of the house.

"Hey little man." I sang, picking him up and swinging him around.

"Mummy!" DJ giggled.

"Come on, let's go inside." I laughed.


	29. Another One

Chapter 29: Another One

Two months flew passed and I looked at the calendar and almost cried. Tomorrow was DJ's first birthday. It had been a year since the horrible shower incident. For a present, Dean and Bobby had decorated one of the rooms we don't use into a bedroom for him. It was blue and had toys and a little bed and it was so sweet of them.

I snuck downstairs at 2am and baked a cake. I was putting it in the oven when I felt someone's presents behind me. I held up a shiny tray that I could see my reflection in and felt relieved to see it was just Sam.

"Jesus Sammy, you gave me a heart attack." I sighed, hugging him.

"What are you doing in here? Come back to bed." He yawned.

"I'm baking a cake for DJ's birthday."

"Oh, is that today?"

"Yeah, I'm baking him my world famous mud cake."

"Mmm, sounds delicious." Sam laughed, running his finger through the dirty mixing bowl and trying some of the mixture.

"God, this is nice!" Sam exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Come and sit down." Sam asked, pulling a chair out for me and moving it next to the oven. I set the timer on the oven then sat down, shivering in my thin long-sleeved shirt in the cold winter morning. Sam pulled his hoody off and gave it to me.

"No, it's fine." I declined, shaking my head, my teeth chattering.

"Come on, your hands are blue." He said slipping it over my head.

It was really warm from Sam's body heat and it smelt like him.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him as he sat next to me, shirtless.

"Nah, I always have really high body temperature and I'm used to the cold." He said, rubbing my back to warm me up. I had noticed that he was always really warm; his hands were never cold.

"Sam, I was thinking," I hesitated, not knowing how he would react, "DJ is almost one and we are looking after him really well and I was just wondering… I want to have another baby." I whispered.

Sam looked surprise, "Why?"

"Well, DJ was a C-section and I've always wanted to have a baby properly. A natural birth."

"You know what?" Sam smiled, "I think that is a great idea."

"Really?" I said, expecting a different reaction.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Oh, yay!" I said, hugging him and he kissed the top of my head.

The timer went off and Sam pulled the cake out of the oven and when it cooled we decorated it, then hid it in the back of the fridge and snuck back upstairs. I snuggled into bed and Sam smiled.

"Should we try tonight? Or another night?" He asked.

I thought about it.

"Come on, this house has thick walls." Sam persuaded and eventually, I gave in.

"Ok." I giggled and he took off his pants and slipped into bed with me.

We only had a little party for DJ because he wouldn't be able to remember it when he was older anyway. We all ate some cake (Which Dean really enjoyed) and we sang 'Happy Birthday'. Sam and I spent long months trying for another baby, unsuccessfully. Dean started driving up to Seattle every month or so to visit Izzie, he would never admit it but I think he was in love with her. One night we got a distressed call from Taylor, saying that Izzie had been diagnosed with Stage 4 skin cancer, and only had a 5% chance of survival. As soon as Dean heard he flew out to Seattle straight away and said he wouldn't be back until she was better. I thought it was really cute. He left the keys of the Impala with Sam and told him to look after his baby, then boarded the next plane to Seattle, even with his phobia of flying, because he wanted to get to Izzie fast, which was cute. Luke called me up and said he needs our help on a hunt so we left DJ with Bobby, who didn't seemed to mind because he really loved looking after the little guy, and set off in the Impala to Baltimore. The drive was going to be almost three days and we thought about flying, but we didn't have enough money for two plane tickets and there were no planes from South Dakota to Baltimore for at least a week. We left in the Impala at three in the morning and drove until it was almost dark again. We listened to music and sang and I read '50 Shades of Grey', snuggled up against the window, listening to the air vents rattle.


	30. Somewhere Between Iowa and Illinois

Chapter 30: Somewhere Between Iowa and Illinois

We were just driving over the boarder between Iowa and Illinois we stopped on the side of the road for the night. We sat on the ground with our backs against the car and looked up at the stars, which were so bright that night.

"I'm sorry, Sam." I sighed.

"For what?" Sam asked; his brow furrowed.

"We've been trying for another baby for three months now and it just isn't working. I'm sorry." I squeaked, trying not to cry.

"No-no, come on. It's hard for some people. It'll happen eventually. And until it does, we are going to keep trying, right?" Sam said, running his lips across my neck, making my hairs stand on end.

"Right." I giggled, as he ran his hand up my leggings.

I looked into his beautiful, green eyes and smiled, kissing him softly and running my hand through his silky soft hair, which now so long it reached his shoulders, almost the same length as mine. My tongue ran over each of his teeth and over every soft taste bud on his tongue as he sat up and kneeled in front of me, on leg either side of my body. He pinned me against the car door and we slowly stood up, my hand fumbling for the door handle as my lips where pressed against Sam's. I found the handle and swung the door open, sliding inside onto the leather seats, Sam on top of me. I tugged his hoodie off as the door slammed behind us and I ran both hands up his chest and ran my foot up and down his leg as he unbuttoned my shirt. I slipped of my leggings as Sam undid his pants and laid me down again, thrusting up into me, making me scream. He clutched my hand as he slammed me against the Impala's leather seats and pressed his warm body against my chest and I buried my face into his neck, gasping for air and tugging at his damp hair. He sat me up and undid my bra, throwing it over the front seats. He ran his hands over my body and I wrapped my legs around him while he held me up, his hands resting on my ass, where I had also gotten an anti-possession tattoo like Sam's. All of a sudden, a wave of excitement rushed over my body, spreading from where Sam's lips were pressed against mine, to the very tips of my toes. I groaned and ran my hand down the cold glass of the window behind Sam, leaving a smudgy handprint on the steamed up glass. I dug my fingernails into Sam's warm back and screamed, as he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. Sweat was running down my face and body as Sam pounded me again, and then I pulled away, panting.

"I think that enough." I sighed between big gulps of oxygen.

"Need a rest?" Sam panted, pulling his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

I nodded and sat back against the window, the bitter cold of the glass almost burning my sweaty back, wiping moisture off my scarlet cheeks and neck and regaining my breath. Sam's hand slid across the damp seat and clasped with mine.

"We will make this baby." He smiled, his perfect, white teeth flashing in the moonlight that snuck through the misty windscreen.

I smiled back and hugged him; our bodies still sweaty and hot and I ran my hands over all of his body, ready for more. So Sam rolled over and we went again.

I woke to the sound of my mobile going off. It was still dark outside and I was sleeping on top of Sam, his hoodie covering my like a blanket. I peeled my sweaty body off Sam's without waking him, slid his hoody on and fumbled around for my phone, eventually finding it and slipping outside into the bitter cold air.

"Hello?" I whispered into the receiver, shivering in the winter air.

"Cas-Cas!" Taylor sobbed from the other end.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" I said, leaning on the Impala and sliding down the dew-covered metal and sitting on the ground.

"It's George! He was in an accident!" Taylor wept.

"Oh my god, is he ok?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

The other end was silent apart from the sound of Taylor crying loudly then a very small, "no" followed.

"What happened?"

"He was going to join the army and he left to tell his mum, but on the way to her house, he saw a girl step out in front of a bus and he pushed her out of the way and the bus collected him and dragged him for ages before they realized!" Taylor blubbered, "then he was bought into the hospital as a John Doe because he had no face left and we would have never known it was George if he hadn't have written his nickname on Meredith's hand and now he is dead. He's dead, Cassidy!"

Salty, painful tears welled in my eyes and I buried my face in Sam's hoody, trying not to cry but failing.

"What now?" Asked Taylor.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry." I cried.

The line went dead and I dropped my phone and wrapped my arms around my arms around my legs and cried. I heard the squeak of the Impala door but don't look up.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Sam asked comfortingly, rubbing my back and kneeling down next to me.

"George, the guy Taylor was dating, got hit by a bus and died." I sobbed, my voice muffled from being buried in my knees.

"Come here." He sighed sympathetically and I leaned against his chest, my eyeliner running down my cheeks.

He lifted me up and placed me in the front seat, pouring me a hot chocolate from the thermos in our food back and handing me a tissue.

"Everything is going to be ok." He whispered but I just shook my head. Taylor was by my side when I needed her but when she needed me, I was on the side of the road somewhere between Iowa and Illinois.


	31. Too Early, Too Late

Chapter 31: Too Early, Too Late

We got to Baltimore and did the hunt with dad (hunting a body of shape-shifters), which took about two weeks to completely wipe out, then drove home. When we got home, Dean was sitting at the table, looking miserable and sporting a nasty black eye and a split lip. He was drinking whisky straight out of the bottle.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, rushing to his side.

"Nothing." He mumbled but I didn't believe him.

"Is it Izzie? Did she survive?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"Didn't stay long enough to find out. I was only with her a these two weeks until her 'on and off' boyfriend had a go at me."

"What?!" I said; my brow furrowed.

"Yeah, this Alex guy accused me of not being in love with her and that she loved him and if she only has a few days to live, they would be with him and not me. I told him he was a dick and to go to hell. We started fighting and Izzie told us to stop and I asked her would she rather spend her last days with me or him and she just sat there and didn't say anything, so I left and drove back here." Dean explained and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"How did you drive? Did you hire a car?"

"No, I just 'borrowed' one."

"Are you ok?" I asked, putting my hand on his back.

He nodded but I could see tears glistening in his eyes and I held his hand.

"She'll be ok. She needs all the help she can get. She just lost her best friend, George and she has life-threatening cancer. She needs you."

"No she doesn't. She has Alex Karev, he's the boyfriend how will stay by her and remind her to take her meds, not me. She doesn't need me. She doesn't love me." Dean whispered, wiping the tears away before they ran down his cheek and taking another swig of whiskey.

"She does. She's just not thinking straight because of the medication." I comforted.

"No, she… please, Cassidy. Thanks for trying to help but just leave me alone. Please?" He said, and in his green eyes I could see all the pain he was in.

"Ok. But if you need anything, just ask. I can help, but you have to let me." I said and walked away, leaving him with his whiskey and his bitter memories.

I was lying in bed that night and Sam slipped in beside me.

"Has Dean gone to bed yet?" I asked and Sam shook his head.

"He's still sitting at the kitchen table." He said.

"I'm worried about him Sam." I sighed.

"Me too." Sam confessed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sam… I'm late." I half-smiled and he looked up.

"Late? What do you mean?" he asked, his brow wrinkled.

"I mean, I'm _late_ late." I nodded, trying to get him to catch on.

"Oh," gasped Sam, suddenly realizing, "how late?"

"Six days." I said, playing with my hair.

"That's good, right? It might mean…"

"Maybe, but maybe not."

"Can we check?"

"Yeah." I sighed and he grabbed my hand, which was still toying with my hair, and smiled at me, then leaned forwards and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I sighed.

Sam borrowed the Impala and drove down to the shop to buy me a tester. He gave it to me and I went into the bathroom, saying I wouldn't peek until he came in. I unwrapped one first tester and used it, and called Sam in, covering up the result.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded.

I wasn't scared like last time, just nervous. Maybe I was braver because I was with Sam and not all alone. I moved my hand and we stared at the tiny screen.

- Was the result.

"Well that's that then." Sam sighed, disappointment in his voice.

"It may have just been a dud. We have one more try." I said, pulling the other tester out of the box.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, but I nodded enthusiastically. Something in the back of my mind was telling me to try again. Sam went outside again and I re-tested, this time with the line tester, like the one I had used with DJ. I tested and covered up the result and calling Sam in again.

"Don't be to disappointed if it says negative again. We can keep trying." Sam comforted but I just moved my hand and held it up to him.

|| Was the result this time.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Maybe it's too early to tell. It's only been six days late."

"What does this mean though?" he asked and I shrugged.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I sighed.


	32. Can't Take a Trick

Chapter 32: Can't Take a Trick

Two weeks passed and still nothing had come, and I was beginning to feel dizzy in the mornings. I eventually began to throw-up and I took another test, this time with both of them showing positive, then showed Sam.

"Sam," I said, uncovering the tiny screen and passing the stick to him, "I was right. We did it."

Sam looked so happy; I thought he might cry. He lifted me up and spun me around, laughing.

"We did it." He copied and smiled, kissing the top of my head. "We did it."

I spent the next few months puking and knitting. Dean hunted to keep his mind off Izzie and Bobby looked after DJ while Sam looked after me. Dad would drop in ever now and again to see us and help Dean with some cases. He would bring toys and baby clothes, which was really sweet. I started to grow sick of staying at home and craved a hunt, which Sam refused because I was the size of a baby hippopotamus. Eventually, he caved from my constant nagging and let me on a hunt with him and Dean. It was a really weird case and they needed my brainpower. We drove to Arizona, which took two days and stayed in yet another crappy hotel, ready to fight yet another evil monster and I was thrilled. Being out of the job for nine months really sucked.

"So, what is so weird about this job?" I asked, sitting down next to Sam who was on his laptop.

He pushed his laptop over to me and it had three news articles up, all with strange reports, like 'man eaten by giant squid' and 'scientist vanishes while searching for Big Foot'.

"What the fuck?" I said, wrinkling my brow.

"You're telling me. We think it might be a trickster; we've come up against one of this kind before, they down go down easily and are impossible to outthink."

"Oh, great. How do we ice it?" I asked.

"Wooden steak." Sam said, handing me a knife and a piece of wood.

I started carving out a point in one end of the piece of wood as I continued talking.

"What did the other trickster do?"

"Throw a guy out a window, abducted another by aliens, sucked a guy into a wormhole, he sent me into a time loop where everyday was Tuesday and Dean died in every imaginable way. All sorts of crazy stuff."

"Sounds fun, why is he so hard to kill."

"Because he can change his appearance, and make copies of himself, and he is so powerful."

"Well, how are we going to hunt him out?" I asked, filing wood into a dustbin, some of the filing landing on my outsized stomach.

"Police scanner." Sam said, pulling a police radio out of his duffle and switching it on.

"Now what?" I asked, brushing the woodchips off my stomach and blowing the sawdust off the steak, smiling at my amazing steak-making skills.

"Now, we wait." Sam said, leaning back and closing his laptop.

After about an hour of listening to the police scanner, we heard a voice come over it.

"Possible 180 out on Route 60, what are you looking at?" Said one voice.

"I'm not really sure. I can explain what I am seeing. Just send everyone." Said another younger, more scared voice.

"Just stay calm, we are on our way." The man said and the line went to static.

"Think that's our guy?" I asked Sam.

"Yep. That sounds like the trickster." Sam said, shoving his laptop into his duffle and helping me out of the chair.

The brothers and I all jumped into the Impala, Dean at the wheel as usual, and drove out to the Freeway, where we found the address, which was an old flourmill just off Superstition Highway. We got out and the place was empty.

"If there was a murder here don't you think it would be crawling with police by now?" Dean asked, pulling his steak for behind his chair and looking around at the empty parking lot.

"Something isn't quite right about this…" I said; my brow knotted in confusion.

"Let's just find the trickster and go." Sam said, walking towards the door to the mill.

I heaved the metal doors open and walked into the gloom.


	33. Drama in the Big Top

Chapter 33: Drama in the Big Top

For a second, I was in complete black, then a light appeared, getting closer and then flashed past, and I realized it was a car's headlights and that I was on the side of the road. Behind me was a big open field and a clear night sky, the moon full and bright, casting a pale blue light over the road.

"What?" I whispered to myself, wrapping my arms around myself, shivering in the night air and looking around. The other side of the road was a large forest and down the road, I could see another car coming. I waved my arms in the air at the car but as it approached, it didn't slow and sped past me and I dropped my arms in disappointment. I span my head back towards the field again, my breaths appearing in little puffs of steam. I could see a pink glow in the far distance behinds dense trees beyond the field. I shrugged, knowing it was my best bet and walked off into the field. I shivered, regretting only wearing a thin checked shirt, but it had been a rather warm day when I walked through the mill doors and now it was bitter cold and night. Could the trickster be powerful enough to transfer to some random place? I suddenly realized I wasn't holding my steak anymore. Dammit, where had it gone? I quickened my pace, but my legs where starting to tire from the weight of my stomach. I could feel my baby kicking, wanting out.

"Not long now, kiddo. Hang in there." I whispered, rubbing my stomach and wincing at the pain in my back.

I walked through the trees; autumn leaves crunching under my heave boots. The sound of owls hooting rang through the thicket, making me uneasy, but past that, I could hear another sound. The sound of music and joyful screams and if I wasn't mistaken, it sounded like a fun fair. Sure enough, through the thinning trees, I could see the bright lights of a fair ground and the sound of carousel music and laughter. I ran out of the remaining trees to find myself in the middle of a carnival, with sideshow games and fairy floss booths and fantastic rides like a giant slide and a big circus tent at the very end of the walkway. I walked up to the closest stall, a game where you had to throw darts at a wall of balloons.

"Excuse me," I asked the stall keeper, a tanned young man with an Afro, which was squashed down by a sparkly purple top hat, "but where am I?"

I stared at him as he looked off at the other stalls.

"Hello? Hellooo? I said, waving my hands in his face but he looked through me, as if I was invisible.

I wrinkled my face up with confusion and trying the next game, which was the hammer game, a buff man with an insanely curly moustache was standing, holding the giant mallet.

"Hello? Can you help me?" I said, tapping giant shoulder but he didn't even flinch, his eyes wondering over the crowd of faces.

I tilted my head and turned away, wandering hopelessly around the fair ground.

"Can anyone hear me?" I said, turning in circles, looking at the people walk past without even noticing me, "Anyone?"

"Why hello, hello. Who do we have here?" Said an overly enthusiastic voice behind me.

I turned, my eyes wide, to find myself face-to-face with a red nosed clown.

"Come, come. Come on out of the cold. The show is about to start!" the clown said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the Big Top.

"No, I'm fine. I need to get back and find my husband."

"It's fine. Ringleader will help you. He knows everything about everyone. He can help you." The clown said, tugging harder.

"Umm…" I said, not sure, but the clowns grip was too tight on my arm and no one else seemed to be able to see us as we pushed through the crowd.

He led me through the entrance and I could see a large, oval circus ring that was empty and large grandstands around, full of people talking and laughing to each other and eating junk food, waiting for the show to start. The clown towed me down the stairs and shoved me into the ring. He stood on the bottom step, blocking the only exit apart from a large archway entry that led backstage, and looked at me, a twisted smile across his painted face.

"Well, well. You must be Mrs. Winchester." Said a voice behind me.

I span around, thinking 'what now?'

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, who was a short man in his thirties and had hair like Sam's and a pointy nose and was wearing a sparkly red top hat and matching black tailed jacket and cape, "I am The Ringmaster and welcome to my circus." He said, throwing his arms in the air and the crowd cheered.

"Umm, can… wait, how do you know my name?" I question him, staring him down.

"Oh, the Winchester boys and I go way back. This is the… third time they have hunted me. And everyone knows you, Cassidy. You are quite the talk in the monster world right now, the girl that got knock up by the Sasquatch. Oh yeah, your hot topic for us bottom dwellers." He said with such smugness that it made me want to punch the smug little smile off his smug little face.

"You're the Trickster, aren't you?" I asked, backing away a bit.

"The one and only." He said and the crowd erupted into laughter.

"Where am I? Where's Sam?" I demanded, pointing my finger at the monster, then a rush of pain gripped me and I doubled over, clutching my stomach. 'Oh no no no no. Not now. Please god, not now,' I winced to my self.

"Hey, relax. Don't strain yourself," the trickster said, moving closer to me, "just take a seat."

He suddenly pushed me back with an invisible force with a single swipe of his hand and I fell, landing in a simple wooden chair with forced down on either armrest. I tried to stand by it was like I was glued to the chair. The crowd where cheering and whooping.

"Let me go!" I screamed as the pain faded away.

"Where are your manners?" The Trickster jeered, pacing in front of me and shaking his head.

"Let me go, now!" I screamed, thrashing around in the chair.

"This girl needs to learn some manners. What do you think?" He said, raising his voice to the crowd, whose cheer was almost deafening. The Trickster raised his hand in the air and the mass fell quiet, and then snapped his finger. The cheering went up again and I found my chair and I suspended above a pool of dark water in a tub and a target beside me, like those dunking games you found at fairs. I looked at the Trickster with wide eyes and he shot me an evil grin and pulled his cape of and whirled it around, held it beside then flicked it sideways, revealing a barrel of blue, cricket ball sized balls, that had appeared magically behind the cape and then pulled the cape back on in one, swift, graceful movement. The crowd roared and clapped.

"No! Let me down!" I yelled, struggling against the invisible force that held me against the chair but it was like steel.

"As you wish." The Trickster said, flicking his hand to the right and suddenly, the chair plunged down into the icy water. I was fully submerged and struggling against the bonds, but I couldn't escape and my lungs burned for air. At the last second, the chair flew up and I gasped for oxygen, while the crowd laughed and howled.

"Anyone else want to take this girl for a dip?" The Trickster asked and the audience's hands shot up, all screaming like hungry animals.

"You there, come up and try your luck." He said, picking a young boy out of the crowd and gesturing towards the barrel.

"You're sick." I spat, my blonde hair hanging in my eyes and my lungs still oxygen-deprived.

The Trickster just smiled and raised his eyebrows as the child picked a ball off the top and ditched it at the target. It collided with the bull's-eye and I sent back into the cold depths. I reemerged gasping and panting, glaring at the Trickster through my wet hair. As he picked out another from the crowd another surge of pain gripped me and forced my head back and I screamed out, gripping the arms of the chair.

"Oh, our guest seems to have had enough of our show. Should we let her down?" The Trickster asked the mass, picking up a ball and twirling on his finger, but they shouted and booed in objection, "Well, looks like we will have one more turn then bring out our next act."

The crowd sighed in disappointment as he picked out a man from the audience, who threw the ball but it sailed over the top of the target, saving me from a dunking with a sigh of relief as the audience booed and wailed. The Trickster picked out another person, a woman this time and she walked up to the barrel, pulling out a ball and turning to face me.

"Please don't do this." I pleaded, tears of fear sliding down my wet face.

The woman just looked at me like I was a lost rabbit and she was a hungry circus lion and raised her arm, bringing the ball back to throw.

"Please." I whispered loudly, but she threw the ball, which collided directly with the target.

I was sent back down into the dark, cold water, struggling against the chair as my lungs burned. Suddenly, the pain hit me again and my whole body shuddered with pain, but a dared not breathe. Lights started flashing in my eyes the muffled, watery sound of the crowd cheering faded away and everything went black.


End file.
